Switched
by Namassuki
Summary: Gaiden Goku and present Goku got switched!
1. The spell

Disclaimer : Not mine

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Namassuki**

**Switched**

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Konzen! Konzen! Konzen!"

"Nanda Goku?"

"Look! I found something!" said a genki Goku, showing the 'something' he found to Konzen. Konzen looked at the 'something' Goku found. 

"Where did you find it?"

"At a rubbish bin."

"Goku… how many time do I have to tell you… DON'T EVER PICK RUBBISH FROM A RUBBISH BIN!!!!" Konzen hit Goku. 

"Iteii…"

"Throw it away."

"No."

"Throw it"

"No."

"Then you won't have dinner tonight," said Konzen causing Goku's eyes widen and teary. Feeling guilty, he continued, "Kuso… okay, I'll let you since that thing you found was good for you. But make sure you throw it after that, understand?" Goku nodded and opened thing he found which was a BOOK. 

"Sugoi na… I don't understand this."

"That because you are saru."

"Mou!"

"Shut up. Just read and stop disturbing me!"

"Kechi." Goku pouted and continued reading the book even though he didn't understand what it said until he spotted one paragraph. "Neh, neh Konzen, what is this?" he asked. But Konzen ignored him. Pouted, he read the paragraph loudly that Konzen could hear it. 

_One map found in the book,_

_Leading us to the Treasure,_

_Merry Fairy of the book,_

_Please send me to the Future_

"What is that, Goku?"

"I don't know. I just read it," replied Goku when suddenly the book Goku found gave out a smoke which filled the room. Suddenly, there was a scream which was enough to make Konzen panic. Goku's scream. 

"Goku! Where are you?? Goku!!" But no reply. Then, the smoke vanished and the room cleared. Konzen glanced around and spotted figure on the floor. "Goku!" he went closer to the figure that he thought was Goku but, as he went very close to the figure, the figure moaned. 

"Iteii…"

"Goku?"

"Kuso… where am I? And what's with that smoke?" the figure got to his feet and glanced around until he spotted Konzen. His eyes twitched and said, "Sanzo?"

~*~*~*~*~*~

NAN :Yeah! Another story from me! I hope you all like it!! Thanks to Sanzo-chan!

XION : Great, another boring story. 

NAN : *FROWN*

**=*)^0^(*= Nan**

**(-_-#) Xion**

**(^_^) sanzo-chan**


	2. Who?

Disclaimer : Not mine

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Namassuki**

**Switched**

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Zzzzzzz…zzzz…zzzz…"

"……………"

"……………"

"Who the heck is he??" Sanzo was the first to ask as the air was quickly filled with silence in a few minutes. A few minutes ago, their jeep got crashed by something they didn't know what it was. Smoke filled the air, blinded them and as it cleared; they asked each other if they were okay. One by one have answered except for one -- Goku. 

**_//FLASHBACK//_**__

"What the hell was that??"

"I hope everyone is okay. Sanzo?"

"I'm fine."

"What about you Gojyo?"

"I'm okay!"

"Goku?" Hakkai asked as he looked at their youngest companion, who was lying on the ground. But no reply came from him. "Goku, are you okay?" Hakkai began to panic and so did the other two. They walked near to Goku slowly, praying that he was okay. Then, Goku moaned. 

"Iteii…" They were relieved that their youngest one of the group was still alive, but what surprised everyone was, the Goku who they thought was _their Goku, wasn't their Goku at all. Why? Because the Goku in front of them called someone they never knew, "Konzen?"_

**_//FLASHEND//_**

"I don't know Sanzo. Demo, he looks a lot like Goku," replied Hakkai after glancing at the sleeping Goku. Gojyo nodded, agreed with Hakkai's words. "He's just like the Goku from three years ago, neh?"

"Yeah. His hair was also like that," said Gojyo. 

"And his clothes too."

"Huh?"

"His clothes were just like the clothing he wore when I met him for the first time," replied Sanzo. Suddenly, Goku woke up and looked around. His eyes caught Sanzo and smiled with his eyes half-opened. 

"Na Konzen, I'm so cold. Can you warm me up?" He said. Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo were perplexed. They wondered who the hell Konzen was. "Mou…" Goku stood up and walked towards Sanzo - and hugged him. 

"…………"

"…………"

"…………" Sanzo blushed, quickly and gently pushed Goku away. "STOP EMBARASSING ME, BAKASARU," he said coldly, but still blushing. Goku, whom was still half-asleep, suddenly stiffened and glanced at Sanzo, with wide eyes. 

"…………" 

"Konzen? What happened to your hair?"

~*~*~*~*~*~

NAN : * speechless*

XION : Quit it. 

NAN : *Speechless*

XION : Darn! Quit it will you?!

NAN : *Speechless* 

XION : Fine! Have it your way! #^&%@#@#%^&

**)^0^( Nan**

**(-_-#) Xion**

**(^_^) Windy**


	3. Finding the foods

Disclaimer : Saiyuki is not mine.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Namassuki**

**Switched**

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

"I don't believe you."

"I don't want you to believe me either." Vein popped out of Konzen's head as he received Goku's reply. 

"Tell me, WHERE IS MY GOKU?"

"I don't know," replied Goku. Once again, Konzen and Goku started fighting, barking and yelling at each other non-stop until…

"Ma, ma Konzen, please calm down." Tenpou interrupted them. 

"Yeah. We must find a way to bring our Goku back. It's no use barking at a stranger." 

"Ch. How?"

"That's what we're going to discuss," Tenpou said. After Konzen found out that the Goku in his room wasn't his Goku at all, he called Tenpou and Kenren and told them what had happened. And he kept fighting with the new Goku. "We don't know where that book is now."

"Ch. I should have thrown that book away before he said that spell."

"Ma, ma Konzen. Goku didn't know anything."

"Yeah, and he's still stupid." ((Windy: He's still a KID Kenren!!! ^^# #)) 

"I'm not stupid!"

"Who's talking about you? We're talking about _our_ Goku," said Kenren, which caused Goku to blush and pouted. 

"Ch." Silence filled the room once again. 

(Grumble)

Konzen, Tenpou and Kenren looked at Goku who was blushing. "Hehe. Harahetta." They sweatdropped. "Hey! Where are you going? Aren't you going to feed me??!!"

"Like I care," Konzen said. 

"Ch. Kechi." Goku said. Konzen ignored Goku and left him alone. So did Tenpou and Kenren. "Humph! Who needed them anyway! I can find it all by myself." Goku said and so, he walked outside to find food in Tenkai. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What is this place? Seems familiar too." Goku talked to himself while walking along the corridor. He also caught everyone's attention in Tenkai as his clothing looked very strange compared to the others. He walked, walked and walked with his eyes glancing left and right, not in front, until…

"Hey!" someone called him from behind. He turned around and looked at the person. A woman. 

"Huh?"

"Have you seen my nephew?" the woman asked. 

"Um…no?"

"Konzen Douji, that's my nephew."

"Oh. You mean that kechi man?"

"Hmm, you don't like my nephew, Son Goku?" the woman asked, smiled. 

"No." _'Even thought I did like him at the first time I saw him. His hair is so shiny, just like Sanzo…'_

"Really? Heh. You will come to like him one day, Son Goku." 

"AH?"

"Well, sankyu Son Goku." and the woman left. 

"Gee, what a weird woman…………hey, I've seen her before but where?" Goku began thinking for a while before continuing finding food in Tenkai. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

NAN : You guys might want to know why I write only short? Because I'm afraid I might make thousands – no make it millions – no, maybe ZILLIONS of mistake in grammars. That's why. I'm really sorry! (I think this chapter longer than before eh?) 

NOEX : Ohaiyo!

NAN : Oh yeah…my new assistant I create. Introducing~ Noex! Yeah!

NOEX : Hello!

NAN : Okay, quit it now. Thank you very much. 

WINDY: Where's Xion? *looks around* Hmmm…..

NAN : Oh, oh, almost forgot. If any of you want to read the continuation of Meet Again and Wishes, you can read it from the site in my profile. ^^ Thank you. 


	4. Chibi Goku Curiousity

Disclaimer : Not mine

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Namassuki**

**Switched**

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

"…………………"

"…………………"

"…………………"

"Neh Konzen?"

"…………………"

"…………………"

"…………………"

"Neh Konzen~"

"…………………"

"…………………"

"…………………"

"Mou…why are you so quiet?" Goku asked. No one would reply to his questions every time he asked something. The three of them, Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo, were still perplexed with the kid in front of them. Long ponytail, slender hip that could increase Sanzo's passion, messy clothes, chain around his wrist and neck and let's not forget - large golden eyes. "Mou! Talk to me Konzen!"

"Ano…" Hakkai was the first to talk after three of them went silent for a long time. "You're Goku?" he asked. Goku nodded. "Go-ku?"

"Yes. I'm Goku! Why do you ask that, Ten-chan?"

"Ten-chan? Who is that?" Hakkai asked. Goku's eyes widen. 

"Hoi…Goku (?), are you okay? Who is this Ten-chan?" Gojyo asked. 

"Are…are you not Ten-chan?" Goku asked with a sad and shaking voice. 

"I'm afraid I'm not," replied Hakkai. 

"…Aren't you Ken-ni-chan?" Goku turned to ask Gojyo. 

"Nope. I'm Sha Gojyo, the sexiest guy among the Sanzo-ikkou, remember that, bakasaru," said Gojyo. Goku blinked. He then shifted his glance to Sanzo. 

"…Konzen…right?" Goku's voice stammered. 

"…………………" Sanzo didn't answer. Suddenly, surprising everyone, Goku cried. 

"What the hell!?"

"Whuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! Konzen! Ten-chan! Ken-ni-chan! Whuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!" 

"Oh man! Hakkai, stop him!"

"But-but how? Goku never cried like this before and - and I never knew Goku could cry like this…" Hakkai said with an unbelievable tone in his voice. 

"Damn it! Sanzo! He's your pet!! You should know how to make him stop CRYING!!"

"Kuso…URUSAI BAKASARU!" Sanzo whacked Goku with his fan and he stopped crying. 

"I think its working. Goku stopped crying just there now," said Hakkai. 

"Yeah…" But their thoughts were wrong. It turned out to be the exact opposite. It's actually getting worst. The whack of the fan Goku received from Sanzo made him cried even louder. "Damn it Sanzo! Why did you hit him??!!"

"Urusai kappa! I have no choice!" _'Damn! I never knew this saru can cry like this!'_

"Ma, ma Goku, please don't cry," Hakkai tried to calm Goku down. 

"WHUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" But it's still not working. 

"Sanzo, maybe you should kiss him to shut him up," said Gojyo, which caused Sanzo to blush. 

"Urusai ero kappa! I'm not like you, hentai!" Sanzo yelled at Gojyo. 

"Goku, please stop crying."

"Iie! Konzen!!! Whuaaaa!!!"

"Sanzo, maybe Gojyo's right. You should kiss him to silence him," said Hakkai while smiling. 

"NANI?? No way! Why should I!?"

"We have no choice, he's your pet you namaguza bouzu!" shouted Gojyo. Sanzo cursed and thought. "Our ears will become deaf if he still won't stop in 5 hours."

"Kuso! Bakasaru!" Sanzo stood up from his sit and walk towards Goku - and hugged him. Goku stopped crying as Sanzo hugged him. He looked up at Sanzo. "Stop," Sanzo said. Goku blinked, sniffed and hugged Sanzo tightly. 

"Wuuu…I want Konzen…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

^^ I'm sorry if this chapter make you guys feel sleepy and boring. ^^ I'm sorry too if this chapter shorter than previous chapter. ^^ I'm sorry again for the grammars, language and the way I write the story, which are very simple. ^^ I'm sorry. ^^ I'm sorry. ^^ I'm sorry again. ^^ Thank you for reading my fics. ^^

**^^Nan**

**^0^Noex**

**^^Windy**


	5. Nikuman Problem

Disclaimer : Not mine

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Namassuki**

**Switched**

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Nikuman?"

"Sorry, we don't have that. What is nikuman?"

"Mou~ how can you be a cook and not know what a nikuman is?!"

"Don't be so rude, heretic (?) Get out of here before I call Tentei to eliminate you!"

"Ch. Kechi," said Goku and leaves the kitchen of Tenkai (Weird eh?). After Konzen, Tenpou and Kenren left him alone, he went to find food, but, until now, he's still empty-handed. "Mou, I'm hungry~"

"Gee, how on Earth did that heretic get into Tenkai?" said one of the cooks. 

"I never knew there was heretic other than Nataku-sama and Homura-sama here. Oh, and that naughty Konzen's pet." the other cook said. 

"Speaking of Konzen's pet, isn't that boy Konzen's pet?"

"?" 

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Konzen, aren't you going to feed your new Goku?"

"No. And Tenpou, he is not my Goku, understood?"

"Hai, hai."

"I wonder where that gaki came from?" Kenren asked. 

"Well, I think he came from the Future." replied Tenpou. 

"What makes you think that?"

"Remember the spell? 'Please send me to the Future.' That means our Goku is now in the Future. I think they were switched."  
  


"Sou ka. This new Goku must be his great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great…"

"Stop it, Kenren."

"Great (x 300) grandson." said Kenren.

"Konzen-sama!"

"Nanda?"

"That heretic boy!"

_'Heretic boy? Goku?'_ Konzen thought. 

"You mean Son Goku?" Tenpou asked. 

"Yes!"

"What's with him?" Kenren asked. 

"He…He ate all of Kanzeon Bosatsu-sama's flowers…"

"NANI????"

"My…he must be really hungry." Tenpou said. 

"Yes. And Kanzeon Bosatsu wants you to see her right away, as in, now."

"Kono…bakasaru!!!" Konzen walked towards Kanzeon Bosatsu's place, cursing. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Now Konzen…"

"Bakasaru! Who told you to eat these lilies??" Yelled Konzen and whacked Goku. 

"Itai yo!"

"Don't you have anything else to eat other than these ugly lilies that might be poisonous??" And he whacked him again. 

"Itai! Itai!"

"Haha."

"Troublesome."

"Konzen, pay me."

"Kuso…Look at what you've done, bakasaru."

"I was just hungry! You didn't give me any food…"

"Now, Konzen, it's your fault for not giving your pet food." said Kanzeon Bosatsu. 

"Urusai. He is not my PET."

"Whatever. Now pay me for those flowers."

"Kuso…I'll punish you later, bakasaru."

"Kechi."

~*~*~*~*~*~

"…………………"

"…………………"

"…………………"

"There. Is this the nikuman you wanted?" Tenpou showed his newly-cooked dish to Goku. Goku simply looked at the dish and twitched. 

"What's this?"

"Er…Nikuman?"

"This is not nikuman! Nikuman is oval! This is cylinder, just like…sushi."

"Haha. Really? I guess I should try cooking again." _'My, what a stomach-brain kid.'_

"Hungry…"

"Hoi, Goku, what does this nikuman of yours look like?"

"Huh? Um… got a pencil?"

"Here." And Kenren handed a pencil and a sheet paper belonging to Konzen (Who was reading a newspaper and didn't notice anything about it) to Goku and he began to draw. 

"This is nikuman!" Goku showed his drawing to Kenren, though his drawing was a little bit ugly. He then showed it to Tenpou so that he knew what a nikuman looked like and then showed it to Konzen saying, "Look! Nikuman!" Konzen lowered his newspaper and looked at Goku's drawing. He twitched and veins began to pop out. Goku stared at Konzen, "Eh?"

"BAKASARU!! How dare you use my paper!!!"

"Itai! Ero kappa gave it to me!!"

"Ero kappa? Since when did you know those words?! Bakasaru!!"

"Itai! Itai! Stop it!" Goku shouted. Konzen then stopped whacking him and continued reading his newspaper. 

"…………………"

"…………………"

"…………………"__

"Done. Is this nikuman?"

"Wai~! Nikuman!" Goku ate the 'nikuman' Tenpou made. But then, his face turned red. "Iya!! SPICY!!!" 

"Tenpou, what did you add?"

"Um…this?" Tenpou got the ingredient he added and showed it to Konzen, which was actually a chili. 

"No wonder."

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Zzzzz…"

"…………………"

"…………………"

"Stop staring at me." said Sanzo. 

"Aw…Sanzo, I never know you would LOVE to hug a sleeping Goku." Hakkai said. 

"Yeah."

"Urusai. I have no choice since he clutched my cloth so tightly!"

"Mmmm…"

"Shhhh, you shouldn't shout, bouzu, or you might wake him up and have to kiss him." said Gojyo. 

"Why you…I'll kill you…"

"Ma, ma…"

"Zzzzz…Konzen…"

"Konzen? I've heard that name before…" Hakkai said and thought. 

"Ch."

"Woo…? Jealous because he didn't call your name, bouzu-ack! Itai! Teme…you want a fight??"

"Urusai."

"Teme…I kill you!!" Just before Gojyo punched Sanzo's face, they suddenly they sensed something. "Heh. I guess we'll have some company today."

"Ma…Kougaiji-san?"

"Ch."

"Genjo Sanzo! Give me the sculpture now!"

"Iie." replied Sanzo as usual. 

"Then I would have to use force…" said Kougaiji and attacked Sanzo but was blocked by Hakkai; unusual. 

"Sumimasen Yaone-san, demo I have to protect Sanzo first since his pet is asleep." said Hakkai. 

"Ch. Who would need you anyway, Hakkai?" said Sanzo.

"Ara. You should thank me Sanzo. I don't think Goku sensed Kougaiji's presence."

"Ch."

"Son Goku? Where is he?"

"Asleep." replied Gojyo. "In bouzu's arms."

"Nani??" Not believing, Kougaiji looked at Sanzo and spotted his enemy. He walked nearer to Sanzo but his eyes were still stuck to Son Goku. Then, he pinched Goku's cheek. 

"Mmmm…"

"No way."

"Is way."

"He's too YOUNG!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Sou ka. He became younger…" said Kougaiji after Hakkai told everything. 

"But Hakkai-san, he should remember you guys." Yaone said. 

"Haha. Actually, I thought the same, but we haven't asked Goku about it since we got into an unexpected incident before." said Hakkai. 

"Ch."

"So, got any present for me, Dokugakuji?" Gojyo asked. 

"Nope."

"Ch…you should at least brought me something~"

"Mou! I'm bored~" whined Lirin. 

"Mmmm…"

"Em? I think Goku's awake." said Hakkai. 

"Hoi, hoi, bouzu, did you move yourself too much?"

"Urusai!" shouted Sanzo. Slowly, Goku finally awoke. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and looked his surroundings - and saw Kougaiji. 

He tilted his head and asked, "What's your name?" Everyone became silent with the question. 

"Kuso na… I can't believe he forgot about me, too!"

"Hello, I'm Yaone." Yaone introduced herself. 

"Hello! I'm Goku!" replied Goku, genki. 

"I'm Dokugakuji."

"Dok-ku-gak?"

"Do-ku-ga-ku-ji."

"Oh. Nice to meet you! What's your name, ojisan?" Goku asked Kougaiji. 

"Ek? Ojisan??"

"Hey! He's my oni-chan!" said Lirin. 

"Oni-chan?" 

"Em! I'm Lirin!"

"I'm Goku! What's your name?" Goku asked Kougaiji again. 

"Kougaiji. Remember that, Son Goku."

"Kougaiji…? Em! I'll remember this name, Kou-ni-chan!"

"Kou-ni-chan? That's new…" said Gojyo. 

"Haha."

"Ch."

"Hakkai-san, why don't you ask him what happened?"

"Em. Goku?"

"Nanda?"

"Um…I don't think you're our Goku…" said Hakkai. Goku bowed and sniffed. "Ek! Please don't cry…"

"I…I found a book."

"A book?"

"Em. I found it in rubbish bin and brought if for Konzen to see…" said Goku. 

"Then?"

"Then I saw this strange spell and cast it."

"A spell, eh? You remember the spell?" Gojyo asked. 

"Um…the spell sounds like this…"

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"So that's what happened," Gojyo said after listening to Goku's story. "You must be Goku's great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great…"

"Stop it, ero kappa." Sanzo said. 

"Great (x300) grandfather."

"But he looks really young." said Yaone. 

"They look alike, REALLY alike." Kougaiji said as he examined Goku intently. 

"Think we should send him back?" Hakkai asked Sanzo. 

"How?" Sanzo asked back. 

"Yeah, how? He doesn't have the book." said Gojyo. 

"Goku."

"Em?"

"Where's the book?" Hakkai asked. Goku thought for a while and shook his head. 

"I don't remember." he replied. 

"Sigh What should we do now?"

"I don't know. Ask the bouzu."

"Sanzo?"

"…………………"

"Well?"

"Continue the journey."

~*~*~*~*~*~

NAN : Hah! Boring? Hope not. TT Sigh Finally, chapter 5 finish. This time was long because I don't want to disappoint the readers. ^^ Thank you! ^^ Thank you very much~! 

NOEX7 : ^^ Especially to Myst for helping Nan beta this chapter. ^0^ Thank you~! bow

**^^Nan**

**^0^Noex**

**8-) Myst**


	6. Pet is what you must kiss?

Disclaimer : Not mine

Hanae: *Eyes are hearts* Noex-sama~

AH~! Gomennasai! Took too long to update neh~! Anyway, enjoy this chapter! Though it's shorter than previous one. XP Any mistake here, please forgive me. 

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Namassuki**

**Switched**

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Mou~! How can you not cook?" Goku whined. 

"Gomen nasai… I really don't know how to cook," replied Tenpou, smiling apologetically.

"Hungry…"

"Gee, I didn't know Goku's great-great-great- (x309) grandson had a big appetite," stated Kenren.

"Haha. I wonder who he married?" Tenpou asked. 

"Who would marry a heretic, Tenpou?" Konzen asked. 

"Well…there must be someone who admires Goku, right Konzen?" Tenpou said teasingly to Konzen. 

"Ch. Why do you ask me?"

"Haha."

"…………………"

"…………………"

"…………………"

"Where is that _bakasaru_?" ##

"He was here a while ago."

"He must have gone outside to find more food."

"Kuso…BAKASARU!!!" ##

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Food… I'm really hungry…" whined Goku pathetically. He left the room and walked outside to find food again. He walked non-stop until he saw a garden full of water-lilies. He started to drool. "Wha…looks tasty…" and he walked to the garden where one man stood. "Hey, can I eat this?" Goku asked without looking at the man. 

The man turned around and looked at Goku. "Oh, sure."

"Sankyuu!" Without taking another glance at the man, he picked up one flower and gorged it down. "Hmm…I'm still hungry." And he took another flower. The man who was watching Goku noticed something. 

[HANAE: Yeah, I noticed something too. Why is Homura at Kanzeon Bosatsu's Gardens?? = =##

NAN : I didn't say water-lilies here~! ##]

'Wasn't he that heretic kid who wore those chains? But… where are those chains now? Has he been freed? If so, why does he look more mature…?''

"Mou…I'm still hungry," said Goku. He jumped back on his feet and turned to look at the guy just now. Goku's jaw dropped.

"HOMURA????!!!!!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Where-is-that-annoying-stupid-always-causing-trouble gaki??!!"

"Now Konzen, don't lose your temper," said Tenpou. 

"K-Konzen-sama!"

"**WHAT?**" Konzen asked coldly. 

"Eck. Eto, that-that heretic kid…"

"That Goku?? Where is he???" Konzen asked harshly. 

"He…he attacked Homura-sama just now."

KONZEN : =_________=

TENPOU : ^__________^

KENREN : O.O

[HANAE: ^ - ##]

[NAN: Bwuahahahahaha! ]

[NOEX19: ^^]

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT????????????"

"More trouble…"

"Haha."

"BAKASARU!!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

"But he's our enemy!!"

"Bakasaru! He is not our enemy!!! And how the hell you know him??"

"But-but he wanted to create a new world and destroy the Tenkai!!!" Shouted Goku causing all of them in the room silent. 

WHACKED!

"Bakasaru! Destroy Tenkai?? BAKASARU!! BAKASARU!!"

"Itai!"

_'Homura want to destroy Tenkai?'_ thought Tenpou. 

_'Now that was a good idea,'_ thought Homura. 

[HANAE: *Falls off chair*]

"Why can't you just believe in me??"

"Because I don't."

"Kechi!!"

"Why you…I want to kill you!!" shouted Konzen and tried to throttle Goku but pulled by Tenpou and Kenren. 

"Now, now Konzen please don't…"

"Yeah-yeah! Don't kill him or you wont get your Goku!"

"Let me go! I want to kill him!!"

"Kechi! Kechi! Kechi! Kechi than Sanzo!"

"If you think so, why don't you just go back to your that ^*%@#^^@# Sanzo!!!"

"I wish I can!" shout Goku and they all silent. 

"Kuso…I want you to apology to Homura, NOW."

"No."

"Do it or I throttle you…"

"No."

"DO IT."

"…………………"

"Now."

"Fine."

"That's a good boy," said Tenpou. With a frown written on his face, Goku apologies to Homura and Homura thanks to him instead of forgiving him. 

"Lets go," Konzen grabbed Goku's wrist and pulled him to his room. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

"You can sleep on this bed," said Konzen as he prepared the bed. 

"…………………"

"You better take a bath too, Goku. And that clothe of yours, change it," said Kenren. 

"…………………"

"Let see…do you think this fit to him?" Tenpou asked Konzen. 

"That's too small."

"…………………"

"Hey, why are you so silent?" Kenren asked Goku. 

"Iie."

"Now, take a bath now!" Kenren pushed Goku to the bathroom. 

"Hey! Don't push me!"

"Take it now or Konzen kill you again," said Kenren. 

"Mou…" So, Goku took off his cloth and trousers and get into the pool (In the bathroom). "Ch…"

~*~*~*~*~*~

"…………………"

"Talk will you?"

"Why?"

"Because I told you so!"

"Why?"

"Kuso…"

"I think Sanzo really miss our Goku," said Hakkai. 

"Right. I also miss that saru," replied Gojyo. 

"Neh, neh, think I can see Konzen?" Goku asked Sanzo. 

"I don't know."

"Demo…he might mad at me. He might think I'm running away from him again," said Goku. 

_'He didn't know he had been send to the future?'_ thought Gojyo. 

"Running away? Why are you running away from him?" Hakkai asked innocent, cute little Goku. 

"Because he hits me."  
  


"Why did he hit you?"

"Because I make a paper plane using his paperwork," replied Goku causing them sweatdropped. 

"No wonder," Gojyo drink his beer. 

"Ch. Just like that bakasaru! He always did that!" shout Sanzo and drank his Tea. 

"Saru?"

"Oh, that's our Goku. He is Sanzo's pet," replied Hakkai, drinking Tea. 

"Pet?"

"Yes. You know…pet," said Hakkai, difficult to explain.

"I know. Pet is what you must kiss, right?" said Goku causing three of them burst their drinks and wetting each others' faces. 

"Kuso…"

"Ki-Kiss??" Hakkai wipe off his wet face. 

"What do you mean, Goku?" Gojyo asked.

"Konzen told me, pet is what you must kiss," replied Goku. Three of them silent and looked at each other and back to Goku. 

"Pet is what you must kiss?"

"Em! I'm Konzen's pet and he always kiss me," said Goku. 

"Oh…"

"Ch. Stupid owner."

"Haha. Maybe you should kiss our Goku too, Sanzo?" Hakkai tease Sanzo making him blushed. 

"Nani? Why should I???" 

"Aw…don't be shy, bouzu," said Gojyo and get hit. "Iteii…^&%^^@#" and he drank his beer again. 

"&^%(*(^*^#$@" Sanzo cursed and sip his Tea. 

"Ano…your Konzen always kiss you, right?" Hakkai asked and Goku nodded. "Where?"

"Why do you ask Hakkai? Of course on his forehead!" Sanzo sip his Tea again. 

"Yeah. Unless he's gay. Hoho," chuckle Gojyo. 

"Well?"

"Nope. Not on my forehead," said Goku. 

"Then?"

"At here," said Goku as he pointed his finger, to his lips.

"…………………" Silent filled the room when suddenly, echoed with Sanzo's scream. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Zzzzz…"

"Aw…isn't he's cute?" Hakkai smiled. 

"Ch."

"Again, he sleeps in Sanzo's arms. Gee, I never thought you're that nice, bouzu," said Gojyo. 

"Urusai."

"Ma, ma, Sanzo is nice, right?"

"Ch. I'm not."

"He shy."

"Urusai!"

"Now, now Sanzo, don't move or you might wake Goku up," said Hakkai. ^^

"Kuso…"

"Remember what he said just now? That Konzen always kiss him, on lips," said Gojyo. 

"Yes. Sanzo, I never know your great (x317) grandfather was hentai," said Hakkai. 

"My WHAT?"

"Your great (x317) grandfather."

"What makes you think that this Konzen was My ^&%^^%%^@#$ grandfather?!"

"This Goku always called you Konzen, so, his Konzen might have a same face as you are ^^," explained Hakkai. 

"You're right. I wonder how my grandfathers' looks like?"

"I don't have grandfather, okay? Understand? I only have my master, understand? Okay??"

"Right. Okay. Okay. ^^" Hakkai smiled. 

"Sigh Why don't we have a rest first then we continue the journey tomorrow, neh?" 

"Right."

"Ch."

"Zzzzz…" So, Hakkai and Gojyo back to their room while Sanzo, he kept thinking about new Goku's words. 

_'Pet is what you must kiss, Kah?"_ And he fell to sleep, hugging new Goku. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Nan : ^^ Thank you Hanae!

Hanae: Your welcome. I want money. Give it or I'll give yo… *coff coff*

Nan : *Blink* Hanae-chan!!! You're sick!!

Hanae: #### Bloody n-

Nan : *Drags Hanae to a bed*

Hanae: Oi!! I sa-

Nan : *Shoves a nikuman into Hanae's mouth to shut her up* Don't worry!! I'll take care of you!!

Hanae: #### Mmphh!!!

Nan : Thank you for those who review the previous chapter~! Arigatou. *Bows*


	7. The Kiss?

Disclaimer: Bwuahahahahaha! NOT MINE!

Ummmmmmmmmmm! i havent visit this site for a long time and it already change a lot of thing! Geez, i can't even make a happy face in this site! ARGGGHHH!!! Help me!

**Namassuki **

**Switched**

****

'_A 'Pet' is something you must kiss, Kah?"_ Sanzo thought as he and his other companions were on the road.

"Hoi."

'_Ch. What a stupid words.'_

"HOI!!"

"Urusai!" Sanzo whacked Gojyo.

"Gee. Are you still thinking about those words?"

"Ch."

"Grins Wanna kiss him now, Sanzo-sama?" Gojyo said and got whacked again. "Iteii..."

"Baka," Sanzo stated and glanced over to the mirror and sees the Chibi Goku looking around in amazement. _'Bakasaru.'_

"Hmm...? What do you want now?" Gojyo noticed the presence of three kamis.

"You already know." replied one of kami.

"I won't give it to you," replied Sanzo. Behind his seat, Chibi Goku looked at the middle kami. He then recognized the kami, so he pulled Sanzo's short hair. "Itai bakasaru! What the hell are you doing???"

"Neh, neh, I know him," said Chibi Goku. Sanzo twitched.

"You know him? You've never met him before, baka. Except our Goku, of course," said Gojyo and shuffled Chibi Goku's head.

"Mou! I know him! Hontou! He own those beautiful flowers I gave to Konzen!" said Chibi Goku, heard by the middle kami.

"Flowers?"

"You finally remember me, Son Goku," the middle kami said, smiled in satisfaction.

"Huh?"

"500 years ago..."

"We meet at my garden," said Homura, the middle kami.

"500 years...ago?" Chibi Goku tilted his head.

'_Homura, are you sure he remembered us?'_ Shien asked.

'_Of course. He remembers my flowers.'_

"Ma, ma please don't think he is our Goku," Hakkai said, knowing what Homura and the other two thought.

"Not your Son Goku?"

"No."

"Hmm. So they are switched."

"Yes."

'_I remember 500 years ago, there was once Son Goku was a little bit weird...' _Homura put his palm under his chin as he watched Chibi Goku. _'Da#n. He looks more kawai than before,'_ his hentai thought.

"Neh!" Chibi Goku leaned to Homura.

"What?"

"Do you know where Konzen is?" Chibi Goku asked. Homura shrugged. "Mou! I thought you know since you're also from where I was," Goku said and pouted.

"He didn't know that he was switched?" Homura asked.

"Nope."

"Hmm..."

"Homura-san, do you know how to return our Goku back here?" Hakkai asked.

"The Book."

"I thought so. But we don't have the book now," said Hakkai.

"Find it."

"It's easier said than done," said Gojyo.

"Then we'll help you," suggested Homura, stunning everyone except Chibi Goku.

'_Are you out of your mind, Homura?? Why should we help them??' Zenon asked through mind communication. _

'_It's Pay back time.'_

'_What?'_

'_Thanks for giving me the idea.'_

'_HUH?'_

"Are you sure, Homura-san?"

"Yes. And there's no stopping me," said Homura.

"Oh, okay. Arigatou."

"Anytime."

"Neh, neh, nani? Where are we going?" Chibi Goku asked.

"To find your Konzen," replied Homura and smiled.

"Hontou? Arigato ne!"

'_Ch. He got something else in his mind,'_ Sanzo cursed.

----------------

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!"

"You better listen to him, Goku," said Tenpou.

"But-but it's unfair!!"

"It's for your own good," said Kenren.

"NO!!"

"Shut up!"

"But that's unfair! Why can I only go out for 30 minutes a day?? And-and I'm only allowed to eat a few plates of food????"

"Because you are noisy. Now, for the rest of the free time, you are to read these books," Konzen said as he put a few thick books on the floor. Goku winced.

"NO!!"

"Ma, ma Goku, please listen to Konzen or you get more than that," coaxed Tenpou.

"But-"

"Goku..." Tenpou smiled, looks pleading. Goku gulped and sighed.

"Fine." And Tenpou smiled wider. "But add more plates!" and Goku got hit.

-----------------

"Mou...it's boring..." Goku whined. He looked at the books Konzen told him to read and frowned. He then picked one of them up and began reading it. Sweatdrops . _'What the hell is this? Such strange words,'_ he thought and continued to read it until his eyes fell on one paragraph. _'A spell?'_ he read it loud enough as if it's for someone that could have been in that room to hear.

_Hori Nori Toki Olli, _

_The Spell that confuse mue (?), _

_Oh Book of Spell of All, _

_Please let there be food in front of me. _

Goku blinked and frowned. _'What a confusing spell,'_ thought Goku and threw the book away. Suddenly the book gave out a loud shriek, causing a pale in Goku's face. "Wha-what the?" Smoke came out of the book and filled the room and seconds later the smoke disappeared. Goku's eyes caught something in front of him. His eyes widened. There, in front of him, were lots of different kinds of food. He looked at the book he had thrown away earlier and then grinned.

'_This is great.'_

"Konzen, why don't you add some more plates for him," Tenpou suggest.

"No."

"Aren't you a little hard on him?"

"Humph."

"He'll hate you," said Kenren. Konzen ignored what he said and turned the doorknob of the door to Goku's room. He opened the door and spotted Goku's lying on the floor, reading a book.

"Yo! I like this book!" Said Goku, smiled.

KONZEN :................................

TENPOU : 0.0

KENREN : O.O

'_I'm dreaming,'_ thought Kenren and he rubbed his temple.

"Oh my."

"Good. Then continue reading it," said Konzen as he stepped inside to go to his table.

"Okay," replied Goku and went back to read his book. He smiled as he then spotted one strange paragraph. _'Hmm...what's this?'_ and he read aloud in his mind.

'_Fairies World got Fairies Games, _

_One Fairy won in a row, _

_Merry Fairy is HIS name, _

_So I wish he will kiss me right now.'_

After read it aloud, he twitched. _'What kind of spell is this? This is a love spell! Ch. I don't need this. All I want is-'_ just before Goku finished his thought, he noticed a presence in front of him. He looked up and saw Konzen's staring at him, with soft eyes. _'What now?'_

Konzen hold Goku's wrist and pulled him up until he was on his feet. Tenpou and Kenren watched them curiously. Then, Konzen put his hand on Goku's shoulders and leaned forward. Goku blinked until Konzen pressed his lips against him. Then he screamed - in his mind.

Tenpou and Kenren were both stunned while watching the drama before them. One of them screamed uncontrollably in mind and blamed his eyes, while the other one tried to control himself from bursting out in laughter.

Konzen broke the kiss, glancing at the stunned, perplexed, mixed, non-regained-conscious-Goku. The soft eyes showed earlier by Konzen have now turned back to his normal eyes. He looked around him and then noticed Goku was in front of him, still stunned. _'What's with him?'_ he thought and returned back to his table.

Goku who still was stunned have finally regained his conscious and blushed uncontrollably. "WHA-WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?????" he screamed. Konzen twitched.

"What?"

"Do-don't you dare avoid it! Why-why did you do that to me, baka?!!" Goku asked. Konzen frowned.

'_What the hell is he talking about?'_ he thought.

"Ano Konzen, are you okay?" Tenpou asked, smiled.

"Yes. Why?"

"Gee! Are you sure?? I can't believe you did that!" Kenren stated. Konzen was confused with his pals' remarks.

"What are you talking about?"

"What are we talking about?? MAN! You kissed him! You kissed Goku, dude!" Kenren shouted. Now it was Konzen's turn to be stunned and then he glanced at blushing Goku. "We're not kidding," said Kenren, knowing what will come out from Konzen's mouth. Suddenly, a book hit Konzen's head. Everyone looked at Goku.

"I HATE YOU!!!" he shouted and ran outside. Konzen twitched, Tenpou smiled and Kenren was stunned.

"What???"

"Let see, _'I hate you'_ also mean _'I love you'_," said Tenpou. Konzen glared at him.

'_I kissed that bakasaru?'_

-------------------

'_Kuso! How dare he kisses me?! What the hell is he thinking??'_ Goku thought as he walked along the corridor to-where-he-don't-even-know. _'Kuso na! He kissed me... he Blush kissed Blush me...'_ He stopped and touched his lips. _'He kissed me... but why?'_ Goku asked. "AH!! The spell!!" He screamed and run back to his room.

'_Is he here? Looks around Goody, he's not here,'_ Goku thought and walked inside the room. He looked around and spotted the Book he wanted. Quickly he took the Book and ran outside but bumped into someone. "Iteii..."

"Ouch..." Goku looked at someone he bumped into. All of sudden his heart began to throb fast. Konzen Douji, the person he bumped into, looked at Goku. "You..."

"Ah! Gomen!" Goku said and stood up followed by Konzen. He stared at Konzen intently and recalled the event that happened a few minutes ago_. 'He kissed me because of the spell. Should I tell him? Maybe not or he'll kill me,'_ he thought. _'But if I told him, he'll...'_

"What are you staring at?" Konzen asked.

"Iie."

"Neh..."

"What?"

"Why did you kiss me?" Goku asked. Konzen stood still and began to think about Goku's question.

"I don't know."

"##### Humph. Why don't we forget about all these accidents, neh?" Goku suggest. Konzen stared at Goku and twitched. "Let just say those accidents never happened and we can start our life all over again, how's that?"

"......whatever." '_What is he talking about?'_ Konzen thought, wondering what the hell Goku is talking about.

"Sa! I'm hungry!"

"Eat then."

"Mou! Eat with me, can you?" Goku asked causing Konzen to blush.

"Why should I?"

"Come on!" Goku grabbed Konzen's wrist and pulled him. Konzen perplexed with the sudden change in Goku. Just before Goku yelled at him and they were like enemies but now Goku was being nice and genki and acted to him like a... master.

'_What's wrong with him?'_ Konzen asked in mind.

'_I just don't want to be alone... I don't want him to throw me away. That's all.'_

* * *

Ah... finally finish. HAI! Honto ni gomennasai because I took a long time to update it! HAI! I hope this chapter wont bored all of you. Goku suddenly change at the last part because I'm out of idea. Haha... ;;; Sa! Thank you very much for reading it! Thank you very much to those who review previous chapter. Arigato. Bow

Nan

Windy

Xion (- -#)


	8. The Truth

Disclaimer: Bwuahahahahaha! NOT MINE! (I wonder how many times I had mentioned these words)

-------------

**Namassuki**

**Switched**

-------------

"Ohaiyo..." Goku greet the others and yawned without even close it with his hands – causing Konzen to whack him. "Iteii...what the hell are you doing!"

"Be obedient will you?" said Konzen and continue to finish his job (?).

"&&# Mou..." pouted Goku. He sat beside Tenpou who was reading 10 centimeters of book that enough to make Goku sick to look at it. He glanced at Kenren who was staring at nothing while drinking. He sighed and thought, _'How I wish I'm not here. I wonder where I am anyway?'_

After a few minutes the room filled with silence (Goku tried to talk but then he shut up his mouth because he got nothing to talk about), the door of the room banged by someone. Everyone there startled and looked at the door which the one who kick it is appear to be Kanzeon Bosatsu.

"Yo, bishounen," she grinned and walked inside.

"Ch. What do you want?"

"We need to talk."

"Ch. Why should I talk with you!" Konzen cursed.

"Hmm? Not with you my dear nephew, with HIM," Kanzeon pointed to Goku.

"Huh? Me?" Goku perplexed.

"Yes. I need to tell you something," said Kanzeon. Goku become more perplexed. "You're in the past. You're not with namaguza Sanzo, smiley Hakkai and ero kappa Gojyo. IN THE PAST." Kanzeon explained short, smiled wide while Goku stunned. Konzen, Tenpou and Kenren glanced at Kanzeon with curiosity, thinking what the hell she is up to now.

"WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

-------------

"Why didn't you tell me!" Goku asked at Tenpou with raised voices. Tenpou smiled.

"Err...we thought you already know about it...haha," replied Tenpou, lied.

"Mou! This is serious! 500 years before!"

"Shut up will you? There's nothing you can do now. The book Goku spells only one in this world and that book is now in the future, with _my_ Goku." Konzen said, calm though his heart isn't. Goku silences with his eyes keep staring at Konzen, his mind swirling around thinking about something.

"I want to take a walk..." Goku walked outside without waiting for Konzen's reply.

"What's with him?" Kenren asked.

"Aw...he must be very sad knowing that he is in the past. Maybe he wants to take an air," replied Tenpou.

"Ch. Baka."

-------------

'_Mou...where should I go now? I don't know where's the west is! Only Hakkai know it. But he's not here. He even hasn't existed yet!'_ Goku thought. _'But...that Tenpou looks the same as Hakkai and that Kenren too...and most importantly that bad-temper Konzen. Just like Sanzo. Could it be that...nah...'_ and he continue to walk without even looking at the front until...

"Hey." One voice stopped his step. He knew this voice very well he thought. He looked up and found a golden-eyed kid was staring at him. His heart throbbed fast. A lot of image came into his mind causing him fall to knee and clutched his pain head. "Huh? He-hey! Are you okay!"

'_Argh! My HEADD!'_ Goku clutched it tighter. _'Wh-what the hell…?'_ and the pain suddenly gone along with the images. His eyes closed tightly that he doesn't want to open it again.

"Hello? Are you okay?" the golden-eyed kid asked with a tone of worry. Goku remained silent until his head felt much better and he replied.

"Aah. I'm fine…" he stood up and looked at the kid again. The pain strike back again but he threw it away. "I'm fine. Thank you."

"Fuh. I'm so glad." Said the kid. Goku gave out a faint smile. "Say, haven't seen you here before. Are you new?" the kid asked.

"Err…you could say that…"

"Oh…by the way, have you seen a kid around my age?"

"Err…no…?"

"Hmm…where could he be? I promise him to meet me at Hidden Place," the kid put his finger under his chin as his eyes eyed Goku's figure. Goku felt uncomfortable with the stare so he started to walk away beside he wanted to banish the headache until the kid called him again. "Matte!"

"Huh?"

"You looks familiar…" he leaned closer to Goku's face.

"Re-really? Who?" asked Goku stammer.

"Ah! It's you! I knew it! Goku!" the kid hugged Goku.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaa!" Blushed.

"Hmm? Goku, are you that tall?" the kid asked. All the words the kid said had caused Goku to felt more headache plus the embraced he had gave just now. The headache becomes more pain and this…had caused him to fainted. "Eh? Goku!"

"Sugoi..." Goku's eyes wandering around as he spotted something new that he had never seen before.

"Man...That's the 99th time you said _sugoi!_" whined Gojyo, annoyed.

"Sugoi!" said Goku again after he saw a kid playing a yoyo.

"100th."

"He is so cute I must say neh Sanzo?" Hakkai smiled.

"Ch."

"Huh?" a glimpse of woman caught Goku's eyes. "STOOOOOOPPPPP!"

SCCCRRRRREEEEEEEECCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

People nearby watched them with curiosity wondering what the hell is going on. Quickly, Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo get off the car. "What the hell is that?" Gojyo asked, rubbing his forehead which got hit with the seat.

"I don't know. Goku just yell all of a sudden...?" As Hakkai mentioned Goku, he looked around and found that Goku is no longer with them. "Goku...?"

"Where is he?"

"He was here a while ago!" replied Gojyo.

"Da#n!"

"Ma, ma Sanzo, don't get mad. We search for him. He won't be too far," coaxed Hakkai, knowing that Sanzo would explode in any second. Thanks to Hakkai, Sanzo just gave out a 'ch' and started to light on his cigarette. _'I wonder where Goku had gone to?'_

-------------

"Huh? Where is she?" _'She was here a while ago...where is she?' _

"Son Goku." Shrugged, Goku turned around and saw someone he saw just now. "How are you?"

"I-I'm fine. Thank you." The 'someone' smiled.

"I bet you exhausted now from chasing me, eh? You want to have some drink, perhaps?" Goku blinked and smiled.

"Sure!"

-------------

"Where the he is he!" after a few hours searching for a chibi Goku, Gojyo cannot hold his patient anymore but whined. "I swear, I will kill that chibi Goku if I have to!" He shouted.

"Ma, ma, why don't we have a drink first? Neh Sanzo?" Hakkai suggested.

"Aah." So, they entered the nearest restaurant and inside there, nobody was in it but two people wearing a dark cloak. They stepped inside without hesitation and started to order their favourite drinks. The two cloak person talked to each other after they saw Sanzo and company.

"Neh, neh why must we wear this cloak?" Goku in the cloak asked. "That's Konzen, Ken-nii-chan and Ten-chan! They must be searching for me!"

"They are not your Konzen, Kenren and Tenpou, Son Goku," said the other cloak person.

"I know...but I feel like I am with them," replied Goku, pouted.

"Shh. Just listen to them and you know the truth."

"The truth? About what?"

"Where you are now." the person smiled. Goku blinked.

"Wonder where's that bakasaru?" Gojyo asked.

"Now, now Gojyo, he's not our real Goku," said Hakkai. Chibi Goku's heart seems to be broken into piece at that time.

"Yeah, yeah I know. He's the Goku from the past," said Gojyo.

"Huh? Me from the past? What's that mean?" Goku asked.

"It means that you are no longer at your time. You are now 500 to the future."

"Wha-what's that suppose to mean?"

"Mean...Konzen is no longer exists at this time. He already...dead 500 years ago," replied the person.

"De-dead...?" Goku's eyes widened.

"Yes. Killed by someone," replied the person again.

"No...That can't be...how did I get here!" Goku asked.

"Remember the spell. _'Please send me to the future'_?" remind the person. Goku's eyes widened and his body started to shake due to sobbed. "You and their Son Goku switched place which mean their Son Goku is now with your Konzen."

"I...what...you...Konzen...he is..." Goku stammered, shaking his head resisting the truth. "Konzen...no..."

"Face the truth Son Goku. Konzen already dead and he aren't here anymore. But he still alive 500 years ago..." state the person.

"Sob...Konzen..."

"Sigh...why don't you go back to those guy now. Continue having a journey with them," the person said, stands up and began to leave Goku but then, " Oh, try to find the book. It's in this world." And the person went with a gust of wind blow in the restaurant.

"What the he!" Gojyo's voiced heard. Soon, the wind gone. Hakkai who glanced around the restaurant saw Chibi Goku who is now no longer hidden by the cloak he wore thanks to the gust of wind.

"Goku!" Sanzo and Gojyo looked at Chibi Goku's direction. They ran towards Chibi Goku, "Goku, are you okay?" Hakkai asked. Chibi Goku nodded.

"Gee, what is it with you? Why are you running away all of the sudden?" Gojyo asked. Chibi Goku remained silent, noticed by everyone. "Yo, you okay?" Gojyo asked.

All of sudden, Chibi Goku embraced Sanzo which made him quite surprised. "Wha-what the!"

"I wanna go home..." stated Chibi Goku softly.

"?"

"I wanna go home...I wanna go home..." and he said that over and over again, without even a tiny tear born from his eyes.

-------------

"He's asleep," state Hakkai as he entered Sanzo's room.

"What's with him anyway? Running away all of sudden and then appear hugging this bouzu?"

"I don't know Gojyo. Perhaps something have happened during his running away," replied Hakkai. He looked at Sanzo who had been silent since they found Goku, lying on his bed glancing at the ceiling. "Is something wrong, Sanzo?"

"Iie." And the room began to fill with silent. Very long silent.

"……………………"

"……………………"

"……………………"

"……………………"

"……………………"

"He want to go home," Sanzo broke the silent. Everyone looked at him. "That chibi saru want to go home."

"Home? Heck Sanzo! We don't know where his home was! Yeah right his home at this one place and might still there now but hell! That saru from the PAST! No one can remember him!"

"Gojyo, calm down…"

""I'm not going to! Man, I miss that saru! That loud-stomach-brain saru! I really miss him that I want to whack someone's head!"

"Ma, ma…"

_Creck…_

The sound of creck draws their attention to the door. Chibi Goku appeared wearing a pajamas belongs to Adult Goku though a little loose, rubbing half-lidded eyes.

"Goku?"

"Konzen…can I sleep with you?" Chibi Goku asked. Hakkai and Gojyo looked at stunned Sanzo. Without waiting for the answer to slip from Sanzo's mouth, Chibi Goku walked towards his bed, climbed on it, and lie down beside Sanzo – hugging him.

All of them silent.

One of them blushing, the other was trying not to laugh while the other one just smiled. Hakkai and Gojyo slowly leave the room, leaving behind angry, blushing Genjo Sanzo with cute, sleeping Chibi Goku.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello minna-san! I'm sorry for taking so long to finish this chapter! Honto ni gomennasai! I hope you enjoy this chapter just as you enjoy other chapter too because I think this chapter a little boring than the previous one. Oh, sorry for the grammar or whatever. This is because I can't get into my beta. Help me my beta!

Nan

Xion (- -#)

Noex


	9. The Room of Gift

Disclaimers: Gensomaden Saiyuki isn't belongs to me.

OH YEAH! I finally updated chapter 9! After one year…oh so long time ago…okay! Enjoy the trip of reading! Yeah!

* * *

**Namassuki**

**Switched**

* * *

**TENKAI**

"_Goku!"_

Sanzo…?

"_Goku, wake up!"_

Hakkai…?

"_Oi Goku! Wake up will you!"_

Gojyo…?

* * *

Goku opened his eyes as a stream of light make their ways from the window to his sleepy faces. It's hot. "Hmm…?" He looked around him and it took a long time to register himself that he actually in someone's room, on the bed, not on the floor with a Golden-Eyed kid screaming for him. "Where…is that kid?"

"Oh! You're awake!" Tenpou appeared at the doorframe. His face look tired and his cloak looks shabby. Probably busy reading, thought Goku. "How do you feel?" He asked. Goku shook his head.

"A little bit of headache…I guess," Goku replied. He scanned the room again and looked at Tenpou. "How…" Goku wanted to ask but stop. He shook his head again and run his hand over his messy hairs as more headaches hit him. "What happened?" He finally asked weak.

"Well…Nataku brought you here. He said that you were fainted in his arms," replied Tenpou, smiling as Goku showed him a perplexed look. "Nataku is the Golden-Eyed kid whom you met before you fainted," said Tenpou knowing from the look of Goku face, it stated: Who the hell is Nataku?

"Oh!" Goku exclaimed, recalling everything that had occurred to him. "That kid…" He lowered his head and started to massage his throbbing head.

"Are you all right? You need anything, Goku?" Goku shook his head.

"Iie. I'm fine." Stated Goku as he got to his feet and walked towards the door when suddenly someone bumped into him. "ITEI!"

"Kuso! Watch where you're going, bakasaru!" Konzen on to his feet and glared at Goku.

"You're the one who should watch where you're going!"

"Ch. Seems that you finally gained your health," said Konzen.

"I'm becoming more dizzy thanks to you!"

"Humph!" Konzen ignored his words and walked towards his desk (frankly they WERE in his room), grabbed the papers and started to work on it. Goku get on his feet and frowned at Konzen.

"I'm going to take a walk," said Goku after along silence.

"Don't attack everyone every time you saw them," said Konzen, eyes glued to the papers. Goku snorted.

"I won't." and he walked outside leaving Konzen and Tenpou. There was a slight silence between them until broke by one of them.

"You are actually wanted to check on him, aren't you?" Tenpou asked, with a smile on his face.

"Don't start it, Tenpou," said Konzen. Tenpou smiled and walked outside leaving Konzen, snorted.

* * *

"Da#n I hate this place! There's nothing here but clouds! Hell I don't know where I am even though I know WHEN I am!" Goku grunted. He had been out of Konzen's room for thirty minutes and he didn't know where to go. He walked, walked and walked until he came across an empty room with a large doors wide open.

He peered inside to look. There was nothing in that room except a pillow at the middle of the room. Goku's eyebrow arch. "What the?" He unintentionally stepped inside and picked up the pillow. "A pillow? What is a pillow doing in here?"

"HEY!" someone shouted causing Goku to hide the pillow in his clothe. "What are you doing here?" the 'someone' who happened to be Zenon walked towards him. Goku turned around to face him and give astonished look. "Hmm…? Haven't seen you around. Who are you?" Zenon asked.

"_This must be Zenon 500 years ago…Don't attack…don't attack…don't attack…"_ Goku thought. "Nothing!" he exclaimed.

"Hmm…" Zenon stared at him intently that Goku felt Zenon was staring at his naked figured. "Well, you better get out of this room. This is a Room of Gift. A forbidden room. Now get out before someone else saw you," Zenon said. Goku nodded and quickly walked outside, with pillow in his arms. "What a strange kid…"

* * *

"A pillow in Room of Gift?" Kenren looked at Goku perplex. Goku nodded and took out the pillow from his clothe and showed it to Kenren. "From ROOM OF GIFT?" Goku nodded again. "Are you SURE?" He nodded again. "PRETTY SURE?" This times no nodding. He grabbed the pillow and pouted.

"If you don't believe me, fine!"

"Of course I don't believe you! No one ever got ANYTHING from ROOM OF GIFT for a long time!"

"What do you mean?"

"That room is a WEIRD room! No one dared to enter it even though the door wide open door as if it said - You can come in! I won't bite you! – Only highest rank of GOD can enter that room. The others turned crazy."

"………………………There's one kami who didn't turned crazy. Is he a high rank too?"

"Who?"

"Zenon. Know him?" said Goku. Kenren winced at the name.

"Him? Yeah…I guess so," said Kenren, uneasy.

"What's wrong with him? You hate him?"

"Kinda…"

"Oh well, he is a mean guy. He will try to destroy Tenkai with Homura," said Goku, hugging the pillow.

"………………………"

"By the way, why did they call it the Room of Gift?" Goku asked.

"Well, from what I heard – mostly from Tenpou – That room always left THINGS for someone – or HIGH rank - to pick. Usually Holy things Kenren stopped and started to think. "Yeah, right. High Rank Kami always went there to check whether there's a THINGS in there. Last time the THINGS had caused chaos in Tenkai and since then, no THING in the room anymore."

"So that's why you surprised when I said I got this pillow from that room."

"Yes. Good! You understand actually! Haha!" Kenren laughed.

"I'm not always stupid, you know!"

"Whatever. Anyway," Kenren's expression turned serious, "We better tell Konzen and Tenpou about this. This is serious, you know. If someone find out-"

"Kenren-sama!" A weak-look-kami appeared, panting at the door.

"Huh? What?"

"Emergency meeting! All kami been called!"

"!"

"Huh? What's going on?"

* * *

Kenren's pace really quick leaving behind a struggling-to-keep-up-with-Kenren-Goku. He kept stumbling though but managed to get up as quickly as possible before another kami behind him step on him. They arrived at wide grassy area which made Goku surprised. Heck! He didn't know there's a place like this here! This place does make Goku comfortable rather than in Konzen's room. Or Tenpou's library (Goku winced at that thought – Books everywhere).

There, Kenren and Goku saw Konzen besides Kanzeon Bosatsu who sit at her usual chair at the middle of the area with thousands of kami surrounding her. Kenren tried to spot the brunette and saw him besides Homura and Zenon. He made the look again. He walked towards them and patted Tenpou's shoulder. "Oh, Kenren. Where have you been?" Smiled.

"Usual," Kenren replied, ogling Zenon who repay back the ogle.

"Have you seen Goku?" Tenpou asked.

"Huh? He's right behind-" Kenren turned around only found a big fat kami glaring at him. "What the? He's behind me a minute ago!" _Or a seconds ago._

"Oh my. Konzen will get mad if we didn't find Goku. He had been looking for him before the meeting," said Tenpou and grabbed Kenren to search for their NEW young friend.

"Oh yeah, Goku found something at the Room of Gift," Kenren said. Tenpou stopped abruptly; spin around to face Kenren with horror. "What?"

"This meeting is to catch that someone who stole THINGS from that room!"

"Holy." Kenren started to look for young boy around thousands of kami when suddenly his eyes fall on the boy next to Konzen. "Goku!

* * *

"Neh Konzen," Goku called Konzen, startling him. He looked at the boy next to him.

"You! Where have you been, bakasaru!" Whacking Goku on his hand, enough to attract all the eyes to him.

"Mou! I was with Kenren! Don't hit me!" exclaimed Goku before Konzen gave him another whack. "Itei na…that's hurt! You-you-you namaguza bouzu!" Some of the kami laughed while Kanzeon was giggling. Goku startled to look at grumpy face of Konzen. His vein popped, his lips twitched and his ears seems giving out a smoke. This expression enough to make Goku gulped, smiled sheepishly and received another whack. Hard. There, another headache visited his head again. "Ouch…" He held his pained head, slipping the pillow to the ground. Konzen, noticing the pillow, not the headache Goku, picked up the pillow, astonished, and looked at Goku.

"Where did you get this?" Frankly he had never seen the pillow before. It's not from his room nor Goku's room. _'Probably from Kenren,'_ he thought.

"Now, let's begin our meeting. I must thanks my nephew for entertaining us for a while before long boring meeting," said Kanzeon, smiling. Some of the kami also smiled. "Our meeting today is to discuss about the thief who had stole two THINGS from the Room of Gift," she said. All the kami started to whisper against each other. Goku gulped.

'_Oh no! I didn't mean to steal the pillow!'_ thought Goku.

"It seems that this thief is very clever. Not only does he steal it without the guard noticing but TWICE, he stole the THINGS," Kanzeon said. Goku gulped more, attracting Konzen's attention and looked at him in curious. Goku smiled sheepishly and received deadly glare from Konzen before he turned away from him. "I want all of you to tell me if you saw any suspicious looking person walking around the Room of Gift, you can tell me right now," she said, smiled.

Everyone whispered again and some of them looked and pointed at Goku which enough to make him uncomfortable while some of them don't have any clue. _'I didn't steal it…I didn't steal it…I didn't steal it…I didn't steal it…' _Goku thought in his mind, closing his eyes.

"Oi." Startled, Goku looked at his NEW master.

"Huh?"

"If you still feel dizzy, why don't you go to your room and take some rest," said Konzen. Goku's eyes widened in surprised. Of course he does! Konzen never cared about him before and always mean to him yet now…he being nice to him. This made Goku felt more uncomfortable. If everyone knew he stole the THINGS, everyone will blame Konzen for keeping him and might imprisoned Konzen and that was all because of him. Hell…he felt guilty. Maybe he should tell Konzen before everyone else does. That way, Konzen can protect him because he told the truth. Or the opposites because Konzen always hated him. "What?" Konzen startled Goku.

"Um…I need to tell you something," said Goku, most likely whisper though.

"About what?"

"The…THINGS," Konzen's eyes widened in curious.

"What…about it?"

"I…I…I…I…I…" Goku stammered.

"You what?"

"I stole it." Soft.

"What?" Konzen couldn't hear due to the loud whisper from the kami. _'Why can't they just stop whispering? And hell it's loud!'_ thought Konzen.

Goku gulped. He had to tell him. NOW and he means NOW. "I stole the THINGS," said Goku, softer than before.

"What? I can't hear you! Why can't you talk louder, you bakasaru!" shouted Konzen. _'Hell saru! Since when he have a low voices! Wish he have MY Goku's voices!'_ thought Konzen.

"I STOLE THE THINGS!" That's it, Goku cant stand anymore that he loses his temper due to Konzen calling him 'bakasaru!' that he said those words enough to make everyone turned to him. Konzen's eyes widened, shocked and at that time he wished this Goku in front of him didn't have a loud voice as his Goku. _'Shoot.'_

_

* * *

_

Yeah! Long version of the PAST! All right. Reviews!

**B Nan**

**Xion (- -#)**

**Noex /B **


	10. EARTH: Another Truth to be told

Disclaimers: Gensomaden Saiyuki isn't belongs to me.

---------------------------------

**Namassuki**

**Switched **

---------------------------------

**EARTH**

"……………………"

"……………………"

"……………………"

"……………………" Goku glanced around trying to entertain himself or getting his mind off of Konzen being death. _'It can't be. Konzen can't be death. Who killed him? Why? Why can't I be there to protect him? Konzen can't be death. He's strong even though he looks fragile,' _thought Goku.

They were now heading towards west as usual except for the long silence since they departed. As usual Hakkai drove the jeep with his smile plastered on his face, Sanzo watched the road with frowned written on his face while Gojyo, well, he tried to pick a fight with Goku but it's not working. He had tried many words to make Goku mad and he wishes Goku could just fight back even with words only but to no avail, still not working. _'I'm in hell…no…hell is better than this…' _though Gojyo, frowning with his palm under his chin.

They traveled through deserts, village, river, forests, another village where full of women (Hakkai tried to pull Gojyo away before he gone wild), another river and forests until another forest that they decided to stay for a night. Hakkai and Gojyo were building a tent while Sanzo was reading a newspaper under the tree nearby. Next to him is Goku, hugging his leg to his chest and rested his chin on them while watching Hakkai and Gojyo. After finished with the tent, Hakkai started to make a fire and cook something. This lighten Goku's mind.

"Goku, want some nikuman?" Hakkai asked, handing him nikuman.

"Nikuman?"

"It's a food, saru. Not poisonous," stated Gojyo.

"Oh…okay," Goku took the nikuman and eat it. His face showed a satisfied face. "Mmm! Delicious!"

"What? You've never tasted it before?" Gojyo asked. Goku shook his head with mouth full of another nikuman he took from Hakkai. "Heh. Just like him," Gojyo said.

"Neh, aren't you eating?" Goku asked Sanzo. Sanzo lowered his newspapers and looked at Goku. Wide, cute, golden eyes which reminded him of HIS Goku.

_'Damn…he looks like that bakasaru,' _though Sanzo.

"Nani?" Goku tilted his head.

"Heheh. He's probably thinking – Damn he looks hot! – Right, bouzu?" Gojyo joked only to receive a whack and a deadly glare from Sanzo. Although Sanzo was surprised Gojyo could read his mind. Minus the 'hot' of course.

"It's cold today so I'm not feeling hot," said Goku, stuffed another nikuman. Three of them looked at him, astonished, and laughed. Except for Sanzo who instead of laughing, he cursed. "Wh-what?" Goku blushed knowing they were laughing at him, minus Sanzo.

"Goku is just so naïve," said Hakkai.

"You bet he is!"

"Urusai! Now finish all that food and go to sleep, saru!" Sanzo gave Goku another nikuman and ate some of it.

The next day, the group departed earlier than usual. They went past the forest for long time until in the afternoon; they finally out of the forest. "Ahh…finally out of that creepy forest!" stated Gojyo, stretching his arms to the air. He looked at Goku besides him, who was staring at the sky, and wondered. "Say…Goku," he called. Goku turned his face to Gojyo. _'Man he looks a lot like Goku. Except that he's shorter,' _Gojyo thought.

"Nani?"

"I've been watching you…why are you kept staring at the sky?" Gojyo asked.

"I live up there," replied Goku causing Hakkai brake all of sudden.

"Wh-what?" he straighten his fallen spectacle.

"You live up there? UP THERE?" Gojyo asked, pointing his finger towards the sky.

"Em. I was brought up there and there I met Konzen, Tenpou, Kenren, the flower guy…"

"I remember he said that he also came from place like Homura. Goku, you mean you live in…TENKAI?" Hakkai asked, disbelieve.

"Hmm. Konzen and the others from there too," replied Goku, nodding.

"That's mean these people you knew were…kami?"

"I think so. That's what Konzen told me." All of them silence for a long time that no sound can be heard except flying birds chirping. Three of them felt uneasy, aware, nervous, mostly likely uneasy. They were thinking that if Goku's master is a kami, that's mean trouble for a kami can banish regular people. What if Goku's master found out that THEIR Goku was switched with HIS pet? Obviously he would get mad because he couldn't find HIS Goku, who switched with THEIRS. Since this master of Goku always KISS him, he probably kiss THEIR Goku (Sanzo twitched at this thought) that is if he like THEIR Goku. Is he doesn't, Goku might be banished by him. Hell they felt more uneasy.

"Now don't worry about that, Genjo Sanzo," someone interrupted them. They looked at the person, prepared to attack only lowered them when that person is Homura. "You three aren't thinking about Goku's master killing your Goku, aren't you?" Homura smiled.

"Well…yes," replied Hakkai.

"Hell yeah. What if he did kill our Goku? He is kami, after all!" Gojyo said.

"Like I said, don't worry about it. Konzen wouldn't dare to kill your Goku. It will only make him cry."

"Konzen is crying? Why?" Goku asked, panicked.

"Don't worry. Konzen is fine, Son Goku," said Homura.

"Really? How do you know? I thought they were-"

"Death? That was 500 years ago," stated Homura.

"500 YEARS AGO!" screamed Gojyo. "You were from 500 YEARS AGO!" Gojyo asked Goku, still shocked. Goku bowed and nodded.

"You didn't tell us," Sanzo asked.

"I'm sorry," Tears started to fall to his cheeks.

"Oh Goku……" Hakkai hugged him. "So that's mean our Goku is now in 500 years ago," Hakkai said.

"That's right. With Konzen," Homura shifted his glance from Goku to Sanzo. "Something wrong, Genjo Sanzo?" asked Homura noticing Sanzo was thinking.

"Iie," replied Sanzo. _'I heard my Goku was imprisoned in that mountain for 500 years. This Goku was from 500 years ago…his clothe looks the same as the clothe my Goku wore when I first release him from that mountain…could it be…no…that can't be…' _Sanzo thought.

"I wanna go back to 500 years ago…with Konzen," Goku whimpered.

"We need the book to reverse it, Son Goku," said Homura. That was then Goku started to remember what the 'someone' had told him. _Try to find the book. It's in this world. _"However we are not sure whether the Book is in this world, or in the past," Homura put his finger under his chin and thought.

"The Book is in this world!" exclaimed Goku. The others looked at him curiously.

"How do you know that?" asked Gojyo.

"The lady told!"

"Who's lady?" Hakkai asked, ogle Gojyo.

"What? I didn't know any lady!"

"No! The lady who also from where I came from!" answered Goku, pointed to sky.

"……………………………You mean Kanzeon Bosatsu?" Homura asked.

"Hmm. I don't know her name. That lady is Konzen's auntie. Konzen always called him kusobaba," Goku said. Hakkai and Gojyo glanced at Sanzo.

"What? Why are you staring at me? ……………………Oh…………………………don't tell me that old hag…………" Sanzo made disgusting look and cursed.

"I think it's her, Sanzo," replied Hakkai.

"Yeah…and she always called you – my dear lovely nephew!"

"She's not my auntie! She's a kami and I'm not-" Sanzo stopped. That was when Sanzo started to understand. His Goku was imprisoned for 500 years. 500 years Goku's clothe looks the same as his Goku when he first met him. Their appetites are same. Their faces look the same. 500 years Goku called him Konzen. He called Hakkai Tenpou and Gojyo Kenren. Homura also called them that name. Even that old hag called him Konzen. Goku said THIS Konzen is Kanzeon Bosatsu's nephew. That old hag also called him 'Dear Nephew!'

There are many similarity between him and THIS Konzen. They both have blonde hair as 500 years Goku said. Same temper, same attitude, same looks, same body figure although this Konzen more taller and same…pet. Hell they both have MANY similarity. This indicates that he and Konzen is…no…no way…500 years Goku said Konzen is dead 500 years ago. However rebirth can happen………hell! This can't be happening!

"Something wrong, Sanzo?" Hakkai asked, worried.

"Huh? What?" Sanzo looked at Hakkai, still thinking.

"All right Sanzo? You looks……pale," stated Hakkai.

"Humph. I'm fine," replied Sanzo. Goku looked at Sanzo in worried and curious. This noticed by Sanzo. "What?"

"Are you sure you are okay, Konzen?" Goku asked without thinking. Sanzo gulped.

"Saru, I'm not Konzen," said Sanzo. Goku bowed, then looked at him again.

"I know that………but I felt like I was calling my real Konzen when I called you Konzen," replied Goku.

"……………………"

"……………………"

"……………………"

"……………………" Everyone remained silence for a long time. Very long silence until Sanzo couldn't stand anymore and shouted. "ALL RIGHT! THAT'S IT! I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE! HOMURA! TELL ME THE TRUTH!" Everyone startled. They looked at Sanzo in astonishment.

"Tell you what?" Homura asked.

"You know what I mean," said Sanzo, sounds threatening.

"……………………"

"……………………"

"……………………"

"……………………ok," replied Homura after long silence. "Genjo Sanzo, Cho Hakkai and Sha Gojyo, 500 years ago three of you are kami. One day Son Goku brought up from Earth to Tenkai and Konzen was ordered to take care of Son Goku by Kanzeon Bosatsu who is your auntie," Homura pointed to Sanzo and continued. "Of course there was accident why that happened but I, myself, don't really know. Just ask your auntie. Well, since then Son Goku always with you and sometimes he caused trouble. He got to meet Tenpou which is you, Cho Hakkai, and Kenren, you Sha Gojyo. Three of you becoming closer thanks to Son Goku and it seem that three of you can't live without him," Homura smiled seeing their shocked face. One of them seems holding his anger, one of them stunned, while the other have his jaw dropped.

He continued again. "Then one day, chaos happened. You don't really want to know what the source of the chaos but because of it, Konzen, Tenpou and Kenren was killed. Can't believe or I presume couldn't receive the truth that his loved person had gone, Son Goku gone mad and almost destroyed the Tenkai for if it is not because of certain person, the-almost-destroyed-Tenkai would not survived. Son Goku was locked up in Earth's mountain for 500 years until you, Genjo Sanzo, once again met him and release him," and Homura finished. "Satisfied now?"

"……………………"

"……………………"

"WHAT THE HELL?" screamed Gojyo. "THAT CAN'T BE! My age is no more than 500 years old!"

"This…this is hard to believe. Sanzo, you knew about this?" Hakkai asked.

"Figures. I'm just guessing and I wished it was wrong but it turned out to be the TRUTH," replied Sanzo, folding his arms. Goku looked at Sanzo, then to Hakkai then to Gojyo and back to Sanzo. "He probably is Goku from the past…" stated Sanzo as he looked at Goku.

"You…are Konzen?" Goku asked, stammered.

"……………………"

"Is it true? Is it real?" Goku asked Homura. Homura just smiled and nodded. "Konzen…Konzen was death…but-but then he rebirth!" Goku asked again.

"Yes. And these persons in front of you is the future of Konzen, Tenpou and Kenren," Homura said. Goku looked at the three at them in disbelieve.

"Now 500 years old Goku, don't look at us like that. It's creepy. Man its more creepy knowing you were our Goku from 500 years ago!" exclaimed Gojyo.

"They're still alive then!"

"You…could say that way."

"I still can't believe it. Konzen is Sanzo. 500 years Goku's master was actually Sanzo's past," Hakkai chuckled. Suddenly Sanzo turned paled. "Something wrong Sanzo?"

"So you are Konzen, neh? You are my master!" Goku hugged still-pale-Sanzo tightly. Kenren's eyebrow arched and it was then he remembered something.

"AH!" Everyone looked at him except still-pale-Sanzo and happy Goku. "YOU KISSED GOKU 500 YEARS AGO, YOU PERVERTED BOUZU!" And he received a HARD whacked.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah! I hope this chapter more fun than before! Yeah! I cannot use the line from Edit/Preview! What the heck! Anyway, Thanks for the reviews!

**Nan**

**Xion (- -#)**

**Noex **


	11. Heaven: Another truth, AGAIN!

Disclaimers: Gensomaden Saiyuki isn't belongs to me.

ADD: Yeah! I update another one! AND I really need BETA! Mistakes, mistkaes, mistakes and mistakes! I update this one without checking it first. Gomennasai!

-----------------------------------

**Namassuki**

**Switched **

-----------------------------------

**TENKAI**

"Let me go!"

"Silence, you thief!" The Guard Kami hold Goku's arm tighter.

"I'm not a thief!"

"Well you said yourself that you stole those THINGS!"

"I only took one!"

"THIEF!"

"I'm not a thief!"

"THIEF!"

"I'm not a thief!"

"URUSAAAAAAAAI!" Konzen whacked Goku's head. The Guard Kami stunned.

"Itei na…that's hurt!"

"Urusai, thief!" Konzen shouted. Goku felt hurt inside and bite his lips. "Bring him now," Konzen said to the Guard Kami.

"Y-Yes sir!"

"I'm not a thief……I didn't know we shouldn't took it from that room," stated Goku, enough to make Konzen heard.

"It's your fault. Who told you to wonder around this place," Konzen folded his arms.

"I was bored! You never let me out!"

"Urusai! It's for your own best! Now look what have you done! Its all because you didn't listen to my words, you bakasaru!"

"Pouted. Pouted. This will never happen if you give me more food," pouted Goku. Vein popped out of Konzen head and within a second hid hand landed on Goku's head. "ITEEII! That's really hurt, you-you-you KUSO!"

"Urusai!"

"Err…we arrived Konzen-sama," the Guard Kami interrupted them. After both of them settle down, three of them entered the room. In the room stood Kanzeon Bosatsu with water-lily playing in her hand. She gesture the Guard Kami to leave and quickly, the Guard Kami leave them three. Kanzeon looked at the double figure in front of her.

"Now…………I never thought this could happen, my dear nephew," Kanzeon Said, still playing with her water-lily. Konzen snorted and cursed while Goku just bowed. "I thought I told you to take good care of your pet, but it seems that you have failed." Konzen cursed more and Goku feeling guilty inside.

"He is not MY Goku," said Konzen, stern. Kanzeon arch her eyebrow and glanced at Goku.

"He is YOUR pet," she said.

"He-is-not."

"He is."

"He-is-not."

"He is."

"I'm not his pet," Goku finally talked. Both of them looked at him. Konzen astonished while Kanzeon curious.

"Hmm? Are you not? It seems to me that you are his pet," said Kanzeon, smiled.

"You said so that I'm not his Goku! His Goku is now in the future! We are switched!" Goku stated, yelling. Kanzeon smiled and giggled. "Wh-What?"

"Heheh. You have to be his pet for a while for HIS Goku is looking for the Book he found in Room of Gift," said Kanzeon.

"What! That Book is from Room of Gift!" yelled Konzen.

"Yes. Oh, didn't you know that? I thought he told you already."

"No, he wasn't. That bakasaru. I should have thrown away that book!"

"Who told you to be busy with your works all the time," Goku said. Konzen give him deadly glare. "What? It's the truth!" Konzen sighed heavy and run his hand over his hairs.

"Damn. I miss him."

"……………………"

"……………………"

"Okay! You two may leave! I know your pet didn't mean to take the pillow!"

"Really? You forgive me?"

"Of course! Don't worry about the others. I'll handle them," smiled Kanzeon.

"Humph." Konzen leave.

"He's grumpy."

"But nicer than Sanzo, right?"

"Hmm……………………………wait! You knew about Sanzo!"

"Of course I do! I knew about the future! Especially my nephew."

"Huh?"

"Oh…you don't know yet I guess from the looks of your face."

"What are you talking about?"

"Konzen, Tenpou and Kenren is Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo's past," she replied. Goku thought for a while trying to understand what the hell is this Kanzeon was talking about. Then he understands.

"Oh! You mean they were Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo's ancestor! Yeah! They look alike!" Or maybe he doesn't understand at all. Kanzeon shook her head and smiled.

"No no no no no. What I meant to say is…Genjo Sanzo, Cho Hakkai and Sha Gojyo is Konzen, Tenpou and Kenren's future. Konzen, Tenpou and Kenren will die but then rebirth again as Genjo Sanzo, Cho Hakkai and Sha Gojyo. Get it?" Goku blinked many times until his jaw dropped.

"WHAAAAAAAAAATT!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"He's fainted."

"How?"

"I don't know! All I know is I heard a scream from that old hag's room. When I returned there, I found him lying on the floor, fainted! That old hag was laughing! Hell she is annoying!"

"Oh! He's awake!"

"Uhh…"

"Yo saru! All right?"

"Huh?" Goku looked at them sleepily.

"Are you all right?" Tenpou asked, sitting at the end of Goku's bed.

"Oh yeah……I'm fine………" Goku shook his head. "What happened?"

"You were fainted in that old hag's room," Konzen replied. Goku tried to stand up so he held Konzen's folded arms.

"Fainted? Old hag…?" It was then Goku recalled everything. His eyes widened, his mouth opened oval and his hand stopped at Konzen's hand. His eyes shifted to Konzen, Tenpou then Kenren and back to Konzen. _'Konzen…is Sanzo? Tenpou is Hakkai…? And-and Kenren is…ero kappa?' _he thought._ 'B-But that can't be…Sanzo isn't old…wait…rebirth! She said they rebirth in the next 500 years! Holy crap! This can't be happening! I was with Sanzo and the others' past! That's mean…I'm switched with myself from 500 years ago!' _

"Hello? Is anybody in there?" Kenren wave his hand in front Goku's shocked face. Suddenly he stopped waving as he noticed tears falling from Goku's red eyes. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!"

"Goku, are you all right?" Tenpou worried.

"I…Hakkai…I…" Goku wiped off his tear by his clothe and looked at Konzen. His lips twitched and more tears fall down.

"Why are you crying, bakasaru?" Konzen felt guilty.

"Sanzo…oh…why is this happening to me…?" he continued to cry as he buried his face into his arms. His leg close to his chest. The three kami looked at each other, astonish and back to the young one. "I wanna go home…" Those words, only Konzen can hear.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kanzeon Bosatsu smiled satisfied after she left three stunned kami in Goku's room. Obviously, she had tell them the truth about Goku's origin, the reason why he had becoming like this (crying non-stop every time he looked at Konzen), the Books and most importantly, who their Goku was right now. She explained in the future they will rebirth again after being killed and will meet each other again. Of course she didn't tell them who WILL started chaos. After five steps, someone shriek and she smiled wider.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is crazy! I can't believe this! Do you believe her, Tenpou?"

"I don't know Kenren, but I don't think she will be lying about this. Konzen, what do you think?" Tenpou looked at Konzen. Konzen was still stunned. His eyes focused on the sleeping Goku. How the hell he still asleep after Kenren's shriek, they don't want to know for now, they focused on something serious. "Konzen?"

"I…will take care of him again in the future…"

"That's your fate."

"I had kissed my future pet!"

"That's your fault."

"They both taste same."

"Huh?"

"Did she tell us who killed us?"

"No. I'm afraid not. But at least we can be caution from now on," Tenpou smiled.

"I want to kick that kami who killed us. Damn I want to know who."

"Oh Kenren, just be caution from now on. Besides, I'm glad now," said Tenpou.

"Huh?"

"Glad of what?"

"I always worried what will happen to Goku in the future but it seems that he will be all right."

"Yeah, I guess you are right. He is with us in the future. Glad to hear that, aren't you too, Konzen?"

"Aah."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not too long this time! Yeah! Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapters (**Hikaru** - Yeah! I update it again! Thank you! Glad you like it!) (**Jarm** - Thank you! I also couldn't believe I'm continuing this one! Hehehe!) (**Artificial Dreams** - That's right! They should allowed us to use smiley faces! I missed them! Wooo!) (**kellypoon** - Heheheh...Konzen still dislike Goku but next chapter...he will change...heheheheh) (**Warrior Nun** - THANK SO MUCH! After you told me about the Scruptures I quickly checked and OH MY GOD! You were right! Heheheh! Thank you so much! Xion9 told me to say hi to Haono) (**Miss Goku** - Kyaa! I love your 'My Little Nuisance'! So cute! Thank you!) Okay! That's all! Thank you again! Hugged!) (**Sekowari** - Bwuahahaha! I love Homura too! He's handsome...ah...Homura-sama...anyway, THANK YOU! Here's another chapter!) (**ken** - Thank you! Here's another chapter!)

**Nan**

**Xion (- -#)**

**Noex **


	12. Our cute Chibi Goku sick!

Disclaimers: Gensomaden Saiyuki isn't belongs to me.

ADD: I was reading this Sanzo x Goku doujinshi, GEKKA, in SanzoXGokuML and Oh my god! The drawing was so COOL and I LOVE IT! Goku was just so cute and cool at the same time here and Sanzo was WAY too COOL. Hakkai look cool and handsome too and Gojyo was MUCH COOLER! Love the drawing! Even though I didn't understand Japanese language, but I STILL LOVE IT! I like Gekka2 better though. The drawing cooler but the first one is cute! _I think I have seen this one drawing before…_

----------------------------

**Namassuki**

**Switched**

----------------------------

**EARTH**

Gojyo smiled wide, Hakkai smiled beautifully while Chibi Goku smiled cutely. Sanzo, well, he was frowning. After Gojyo stated or should I say SHOUTED; _YOU KISS GOKU 500 YEARS AGO, YOU PERVERTED BOUZU! _They all tried to continue the journey without laughing burst out. Once, Gojyo had burst to laugh but got HARD whacked from Sanzo. Since then they just SMILE.

Sanzo thought the worse had over which is the LAUGH but he was wrong. On the way, Chibi Goku climbed from behind to the front seat and sat on Sanzo's lap. Of course, Gojyo started to laugh again and he was glad that Sanzo couldn't whack him due to Chibi Goku's presence on his lap. Hakkai chuckled seeing Sanzo's blush face.

"Aw…isn't that cute? Chibi Goku is glad to find out that his Konzen still alive!"

"I'll kill you."

"Cute? Konzen's more cute and beautiful if he have a long hair!" stated Chibi Goku. Everyone silent. Gojyo imagined Sanzo's look as Chibi Goku mentioned. And he grinned. Then laughed. "It's true! Ten-chan's hair also long!" Gojyo imagined again and he just smiled wide which made Hakkai curious.

"That's sexy," said Gojyo, dreaming. Hakkai blushed at this statement.

"What about Kenren? What he looks like, Goku? Is he handsome?" Hakkai asked.

"Well…he have a short hair and look cool," said Chibi Goku.

"Hah! Knew I was cool back then!" exclaimed Gojyo.

"Whatever ero kappa."

"Goku looks cute with long hair. Pity he cut his hair now," Hakkai said. Chibi Goku's eyes widened.

"You cut my hair!"

"Your hair is annoying! That's why I cut them. I don't like brushing it anyway. Using the shampoo to clean your messy full-of-dirt-and-leaves-hairs everyday!"

"I love my hair!"

"I know that. You were crying for four days for your hairs."

"But Goku looks cute in short hair too," said Hakkai.

"Really? Wow…I want to cut my hair too!"

"Whoa! Whoa! You better don't," Gojyo said.

"Why?"

"Because YOUR Konzen might get mad when he knew we cut your hairs!"

"Oh…yeah…Konzen."

"But I bet he hate it too because he WAS Sanzo and Sanzo hated long-haired-Goku which mean he also hated it," said Hakkai.

"Hmm…but Konzen always played with my hair every time he kissed me," said Chibi Goku causing Sanzo to blush.

"Pervert."

"Urusai ero kappa. This Konzen is me 500 YEARS AGO. Now I am different and I am not pervert. Never in these years since I found Goku I had naughty thought on Goku in my mind," said Sanzo.

"Yeah. Yeah. You are monk, after all and monk can't fall in love," said Gojyo, grinned. Chibi Goku looked up at Sanzo cutely and smiled. He hugged Sanzo and rested his head on his chest. "Aw…so cute…" teased Gojyo again.

----------------------------

"Homura, are you really sure about this? Aren't you worried what will happened if 500 years Son Goku returned back to 500 years ago? Wouldn't it be easier if we just killed him now so that the present Son Goku would vanish?" Shien asked.

"Now, now Shien. Be patient. Besides, we really need the present Son Goku to open the gate," replied Homura.

"You know, the past Son Goku is more innocent than the present one," stated Zenon. Homura thought about that for a while before he said again.

"Perhaps you are right, Zenon." Zenon nodded satisfied. "However, I only want the present Son Goku," he said, smiled. Zenon looked at him curiously. "I just don't want to change the past," he said again.

"Oh yeah…Konzen might killed the past Son Goku if he gone wild that is if we used him."

"Yes. He just HAD to," said Homura. "If he killed the past Son Goku, this world will change and it might turned into a world that I don't want to destroy."

"Now what should we do?" Shien asked.

"We need to find the Book. According to the past Son Goku, the Book is in this world which mean in present," said Homura.

"You know where's the Book is, aren't you Homura?" Shien asked. Homura smiled.

"What? You knew? Why didn't you tell them so that we can have the present Son Goku and destroyed this world quickly?" Zenon asked. Homura smiled again. Man, how he disliked it when Homura smiled like that, Zenon thought. When Homura smiled like that, that's mean he had another plan and his intuition always right.

"I had to do something first," said Homura.

----------------------------

Sanzo-ikkou now was having an overnight at inn. It was heavy rain outside and everyone was in bad mood. Luckily they managed to get into the inn before a drop of water droplet landed on their head for if it happened, they will get really in bad mood. Hakkai and Gojyo were having a conversation or should I say Gojyo was flirting Hakkai (Hakkai always blushed every time Gojyo touched his hand). Sanzo was reading his usual newspaper on his bed while Chibi Goku, well, he sat next to Sanzo. It was really silent night except Gojyo's flirting voices. Until…

"Atchoo!" three of them turned their heads to Chibi Goku.

"Are you sick, Goku?" Hakkai left his seat and walked towards Chibi Goku. Boy, was Gojyo really frustrated for he was about to hold Hakkai's hand.

"I'm fine!" chirped Chibi Goku. Hakkai, of course, motherly put his hand on Chibi Goku's forehead (Gojyo was wishing he was in Chibi Goku's place) and the other hand on his.

"Oh my…seems that the rains give you a cold," Hakkai said, worried.

"Cold? I'm not feeling cold. I'm feeling hot," replied Chibi Goku and sneezed again. "Konzen…I feel dizzy!" he embraced Sanzo. Blushing, Sanzo put his hand on Chibi Goku's head while the other hand touched Chibi Goku's arm.

"He's hot," Sanzo looked at Hakkai. Worried can be written on his face though he tried to hide it.

"I'll get a doctor," and with that Hakkai left the room with Gojyo to find doctor. Chibi Goku sneezed again and hugged Sanzo tighter.

"Bakasaru."

----------------------------

"Long time no see, Konzen," Homura appeared right after Hakkai and Gojyo returned with the doctor. "Hmm? What happened?"

"Goku got fever due to the rain," replied Hakkai, wiping the sweats that fell from Chibi Goku's head.

"I don't want to drink that!" Screamed Chibi Goku. It seems that Gojyo was trying to give him a bottle of medicine that was given by the doctor to cure Chibi Goku's fever.

"You don't have any choice! You must drink it or your fever will get worsen!"

"Yadda! I don't want!"

"Ma, ma, na Goku, you must drink it," coaxed Hakkai.

"YAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Drink it, bakasaru," Sanzo said. Chibi Goku looked at him disbelieve and sneezed. Hell his head felt dizzier.

"Fine…" Chibi Goku took the bottle and drank the whole medicine. Gojyo's jaws dropped. Hakkai gasped. Suddenly Goku coughed loud.

"You idiot! Why did you drink the whole bottle!" Gojyo grabbed the bottle and turned it upside-down. Not a drop fall.

"Konzen!" Chibi Goku climbed on Sanzo's lap (Sanzo was blushing!) and buried his face onto Sanzo's chest. His hand clutched Sanzo's robe tightly that it might tear at anytime. "It's hurt!"

"Ba-Bakasaru! Who told you to drink the whole bottle! That bottle was for three days!"

"IT HUUURRRRRRRRTSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Now Chibi Goku was screaming. Everyone became panicked except Homura who was only staring at sick Chibi Goku. Chibi Goku started to cry and wetting Sanzo's robe.

'_Hell…I have to clean the robe again,'_ thought Sanzo.

After a few minutes calming down screaming Chibi Goku, the situation finally settled down and everything turned to silent except Chibi Goku's snoring sound. Gojyo continued to flirt Hakkai, Sanzo was reading his newspaper and Homura, he just staring at Chibi Goku. His eyes were twinkling shiny and hell, was he smiling like that?

"So Homura, why are you here?" Hakkai asked. His hand now was being held by perverted Gojyo.

"Nothing. I just came to visit Son Goku," replied Homura, folding his arms and leaned against the wall opposite to Sanzo's bed where Chibi Goku was sleeping. _'Damn…he looks cuter…'_ thought Homura.

"Huh? Why?"

"Hmm? Can't I visit my friend 500 years ago?"

"Well…I supposed you can…"

"……………………"

"……………………"

"……………………"

"……………………"

"Snore……………"

"You know, 500 years ago there was once where Son Goku was acting a bit strange," stated Homura. Everyone looked at him curiously. "He looks taller than usual and he didn't have those chains around his wrists and ankles," he stated again.

"You mean…"

"Yes. I think I had met the present Son Goku in the past," said Homura.

"WHAAT? You had met him in the past before the present!" shouted Gojyo, disbelieve.

"Yes. Poor Son Goku though," said Homura.

"Why?"

"Because he was having a trouble to know about you three in the past," replied Homura. Everyone looked at him curiously. "Konzen always mean to him. It seems to me that he couldn't receive Son Goku as his new pet even though they both look alike."

"Hey Bouzu, you're mean…" Gojyo said only to be ogled by Sanzo.

"Though one day Konzen suddenly being nice to him."

"Wha? How did that happened?"

"For all I know is that, it seems that Konzen noticed the present Son Goku and the past Son Goku are VERY alike. Mentally and PHYSICALLY," said Homura, smiled. Everyone silence.

"You mean to say…" Gojyo giggled. "Konzen had…had…had…"

"Yes. Kissed him." Homura smiled again. Silence filled the room that no one made a sound except sleeping Chibi Goku.

"YOU HAVE KISSED HIM ALREADY 500 YEARS AGO, HENTAI BOUZU!" shouted Gojyo as he pointed his finger towards stunned Sanzo. Suddenly there's a LOUD cursed filled the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nan: Yeah! Another chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

Noex7: Yeah! Yeah! Sankyu na!

Xion9: Ch. Quit yeah yeah already! We've got something else to do!

Nan: Oh yeah! Ikuzo Noex! Thanks to these kind and wonderful lovable peoples who reviews this story!

Noex7: Ike! Ike!

Xion9: That's not what I eman…

Nan: THANKS TO-

**Warrior Nun:** Thank you! I will try to check on the spell before I update! Sank yu na SENSEI! Hehehehehe! Xion9 wanna say something. He said he was bored and was wondering if Houno can have a chat with him.

Xion9: I NEVER SAID THAT! _Wait, maybe I do need someone to talk to. _Let's talk someday, Houno. -continue writing-

**Hikaru: **Yeah Hikaru! Thank very much for reviewing this story and my Of Your Identity! Soon girl, soon Sanzo x Goku will rule the story! Heheheheheheheheheheheh! I love you!

**Miss Goku:** Love your fic, Miss Goku! LOVE IT SO MUCH! Sankyu na! -HUGGED MISS GOKU LOVINGLY- Hehe.

**rynn:** Here's the next chappie rynn! Thank you for reviewing! Noex7 give you flowers! -gives flowers made by Noex-

**Nan**

**Xion (- -#)**

**Noex**


	13. Chibi Goku meet Son Goku

Disclaimers: Gensomaden Saiyuki isn't belongs to me.

ADD: Yeah! Another chapter of Switched! I hope you like this chapter!

--------------------------------

**Namassuki**

**Switched**

--------------------------------

**TENKAI**

"Sanzo…" Goku murmured in his sleep for the ninth times. Konzen, Tenpou and Kenren still stunned, shocked, and astonished with the news they received from Kanzeon Bosatsu three hours ago. They would be together again in the future and Son Goku in front of them is Son Goku of the future. The one they would be with in the future. Their Chibi Goku now in the future with their future. "Sanzo…" tenth times and Konzen already fed up with the name and sometimes he wished Son Goku murmured his name instead. "Sanzo…"

"Sanzo! Sanzo! Sanzo! Sanzo! Why does he have to murmur this name over and over again! Doesn't he have anyone else he knew!" Kenren wailed, waving his arms to the air.

"Ma, ma Kenren. He just likes our Goku you know. He only murmured the name of his love one, right Konzen?" Tenpou smiled at Konzen.

"Ch." And the room filled with silence again.

"……………………"

"……………………"

"……………………"

"Snore……………" And at this point, Goku was dreaming.

_**Dream World**_

Son Goku was walking without direction or destination. His feet brought him to some place he had never been before. He looked around him. There was nothing. No people, no food and most importantly no Sanzo. Everywhere is plain white and man, it hurts his eyes. He started to walk again but this time his surrounding dissolve into bubbles and a new surrounding formed. Trees and grasses grew, butterflies flying around him and birds were chirping on the trees.

There, under the tree, he saw someone. He walked slowly towards the person. The closer he was to the person, he more flowers grew behind him. Finally he was in front of the person. It seems that the person was sleeping for he didn't noticed Goku's presence until Goku gave out "Ahem!" for the third time does he woke up and looked up to Goku.

Surprise was all the word that could describe their situation.

Sitting under the tree was a boy who looks alike like Son Goku. Except that his wrists and ankles clamped by chains. His eyes are gold, his hairs are long and his body is slender. He knew this boy. He was none other than himself long time ago. Chibi Goku. Chibi Goku looked up at him with those wide eyes and he smiled.

"Hi!"

"Err…hi?" Chibi Goku patted the space next to him.

"Ni-chan can sit here," Chibi Goku said. Goku hesitated at first but he saw hurtful written on Chibi Goku's face, he quickly sat next to him. Chibi Goku grinned and stared at the ground.

"……………………"

"……………………"

"……………………"

"……………………" Goku looked at Chibi Goku who looks solemn and lonely. He tried to open his mouth to ask something but closed every time the word almost at the tips of his tongue.

"How's…Konzen?" Goku startled. He looked at Chibi Goku who now was staring at him.

"Um…well…he's fine," replied Goku. This answers made Chibi Goku smiled and silent again.

"Konzen's future is fine," stated Chibi Goku.

"Really?"

"Emm! Although he always grumpy," said Chibi Goku pouted. Goku chuckled.

"He always like that," said Goku.

"Really? I thought it was because of me kept hugging him," said Chibi Goku causing Goku startled.

"Y-You hugged him?"

"Emm! I love to hug Konzen. Since Konzen isn't with me, so I hugged Konzen's future. Both of them are warm though!" exclaimed Chibi Goku.

"Didn't he ever hit you?" Goku asked. Chibi Goku shook his head. Goku looked at Chibi Goku in disbelieve. Sanzo never let anyone hugged him before. Even he, himself never hugged Sanzo. Well, he tried before but got whacked by Sanzo's fan. "I can't believe that…"

"Neh, did Konzen miss me?" Chibi Goku asked him.

"Huh? Oh yes, he really miss you," replied Goku, smiled.

"Really? I thought he will never miss me since I always caused him a trouble," said Chibi Goku, delighted.

"He really really misses you that he kept saying those words everyday!"

"Hehe. I miss Konzen too. Do you miss Konzen's future?" Chibi Goku glanced at him. Wide eyes.

"Hmm. I miss him…" _'But it seems that he's not,' _thought Goku.

"Do you love him?" Chibi Goku asked again.

"Wha-what?" Goku blushed.

"Do you love Konzen's future?"

"Err……I think……" Blushed. "What about you? Do you love your Konzen?"

"Em! I love Konzen! And I love Konzen's future too! They both are nice to me!" chirped Chibi Goku.

"Really…?" _'How lucky you are. Konzen and Sanzo never nice to me. They always hit me…' _thought Goku, hurt by the fact that Konzen and Sanzo treated him and Chibi Goku differently where actually they both are the same.

"Neh, have Konzen ever kiss you?" Chibi Goku asked. Goku startled and glanced at Chibi Goku. He shook his head, trying to delete the image of Konzen kissed him before due to the spell and smiled.

"Nope. Never. Why?"

"Well…Since Konzen misses me so I thought he would kiss you," replied Chibi Goku, seems happy or relieve.

"Why would he want to kiss me even if I'm your future? He doesn't like me," said Goku.

"But you have the same look as me so I thought maybe he would imagine you as me and…kiss you," said Chibi Goku.

"Huh? Konzen kissed you? What is he thinking? I never knew Konzen is-! Oh my god…no…that can't be…" Goku stared at Chibi Goku in disbelieve. "Are you two a lovers?"

"Lovers? Maybe. Konzen once told me that but I don't care about it cause I like it when he kissed me!" exclaimed Goku, happy. Goku sweat dropped.

"Konzen is…GAY," said Goku, disbelieve.

"Neh…"

"Huh?"

"You can kiss Konzen if you want to," said Chibi Goku.

"Wha-What! Why would I want to do that!" Blushed.

"Well…you are me…so I thought Konzen might want…"

"Konzen dislike me."

"Huh?"

"He…never nice to me, you know. He really misses you that he…always mad…and…we always fight…"

"Konzen do that? But Konzen is nice! He never hurt anyone before, well, besides whacking them but he never mean to anyone!"

"Except me I guess. We never get along ever since the first time we switched," said Goku. Chibi Goku frowned and hugged his leg to his chest. He rested his chin on them.

"Konzen would never mean to anyone…he's nice…" Chibi Goku pouted. Goku felt guilty (and weird) for telling those to Chibi Goku.

"Hey! Cheers up! At least Konzen and Sanzo likes you and I'm more than happy to know that my past had experience nice from them!" Goku patted Chibi Goku's head.

"That's right! Konzen's future nice to you, right?" Chibi Goku asked.

"…………………………yes. He does," replied Goku.

"……………………"

"……………………"

"……………………"

"……………………"

"Well! Gotta go!" Chibi Goku stood up after a long silence followed by Goku. "See ya!" Chibi Goku waved at him and before he left, Goku called him.

"Wait!"

"Huh?"

"Tell Sanzo," Chibi Goku tilted. "I miss him!" and with that Chibi Goku dissolve and gone. For a second, Goku thought he saw Chibi Goku said "OKAY!"

_**End of Dream**_

--------------------------------

**EARTH**

"……………………"

"……………………"

"……………………"

"You met him?" Sanzo asked. Chibi Goku nodded. Sanzo didn't believe what he had heard from Chibi Goku. Right after Chibi Goku murmured Konzen's name for a tenth times, he abruptly woke up and sweat a lots. Hakkai gotten worried for he feared Chibi Goku might get a bad dream but he's not. Chibi Goku told them about his meeting with THEIR Son Goku.

"Are you sure? Is it really Goku? Our Goku?" Hakkai asked.

"Emm! He looks a lot like me!" said Chibi Goku, shimmering eyes.

"Say, does he have a short hair?" Gojyo asked.

"Em! I like it! He looks…cool!" Shimmers.

"So, what are you two talking about?" Hakkai asked.

"About Konzen!" replied Chibi Goku. Sanzo frowned at that time. Even though Konzen WAS Sanzo, but him still unhappy about it. "He told me that Konzen really miss me that he always said he miss me! Hehe! I'm glad!"

"Ooooo…someone from the past miss his pet. What about the present?" Gojyo said, glancing at Sanzo at the corner of his eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"Then I told him," Chibi Goku continued without stopping when Gojyo teased Sanzo, "he can kiss Konzen if he wanted to because he is me," said Chibi Goku. Sanzo frowned again. He remembered what Homura had told him last night. Konzen had kissed THEIR Goku. Boy, was he really mad. He curses all night without bothering if his curses would wake Chibi Goku up or not. All he cares is HIS, NOT-THEIR-Goku had been kissed by Konzen, HIS past.

Hell, why did he cares, he told himself. It's not like he and Goku were lovers. Nope. There was not relationship between him and Goku. Just master and pet (?). That is all. But something inside him was struggling though. He just didn't know why. So, he let the thought slipped (along with the image Konzen kissing HIS Goku) and focused on Chibi Goku. Now this Chibi made him feel something. He didn't know what but something special about this Chibi Goku that made him felt…special.

He treated Chibi Goku differ than HIS Goku. The reason; HE DO NOT KNOW. Probably because Chibi Goku is not as annoying as like HIS Goku. He's not grumbling about food, not making much noise (Except sleeping always calling out for _KONZEN!_), and most probably because he and Gojyo didn't have a fight as Gojyo did with HIS Goku. Thanks heaven for that, thought Sanzo (Although Gojyo kept cursing at Heaven for that).

"Oh! Oh! He said he miss you!" Said Chibi Goku, looking at Sanzo.

"What?"

"He miss you! My future misses you!" chirped Chibi Goku. Hell, now Sanzo felt guilty for mistreating HIS Goku like a jerk. He didn't miss that saru at all but his saru…missed him.

"Oh, it seems that Goku is fine in the past," said Hakkai.

"Yeah…I hope that Konzen treated him well," said Gojyo. Chibi Goku stunned for a while and bowed his head. "What's wrong? Did I say something bad?" Gojyo asked.

"He said…Konzen dislike him," Chibi Goku pouted. Gojyo ogled Sanzo. "Konzen never dislike anyone," said Chibi Goku. "Except his auntie."

"Aww…don't worry about that, Goku. I bet Konzen will be nice to him one day," said Hakkai, comforting sobbing Chibi Goku.

"Emm…I hope so…" And with that, Sanzo's heart dropped. Now he felt REALLY REALLY guilty.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**TENKAI**

"Is it true? You met him in your dream!" Konzen hold Goku's shoulders and shook him. Hard. Goku pushed him away and mumbled.

"That's hurt, okay? Yes, I met him. He said he really miss you," pouted Goku. Konzen's eyes widened in happy and sighed.

"Man I miss him…" stated Konzen, unconsciously. Then he looked at Goku seriously. Goku was surprised to see that. "Did he say anything else?" Goku tried to remember his conversation with Chibi Goku. Chibi Goku asks if he had kissed Konzen; nope, he won't tell Konzen that. Chibi Goku told him he could kiss Konzen if he wants to; hell he won't tell Konzen that. Another thing and another thing…finally Goku shook his head. Konzen's eyebrows arched. "You're lying." Konzen walked closer to Goku, his eyes full of…determination wanted to know everything. Yet there's pleading hiding behind those eyes. Goku sighed.

"Yes, there's something else but I bet you won't like it," said Goku.

"What? What did he say?" Konzen asked, eager.

"Well…" Goku blushed, stepping back.

"What? What?" Konzen stepped forward.

"Well…he said…you could…" blushed more. Step back again.

"I could what? I could what!" more step forward.

"He said you could…you could…" finally trap by the wall. Konzen was 5 centimeters closer to him.

"WHAT? Spit it out will you!"

"HE SAID YOU COULD KISS ME IF YOU WANT TO!" shouted Goku, stunning Konzen. Konzen's mouth gave out _'Wha?'_ sound. "He said…if you want to kiss, you can kiss me because we look alike," said Goku, sighed. There was a very long silence before Konzen screamed.

"HELL! THERE'S NO WAY I'M GOING TO KISS YOU!" Goku felt hurt.

"WELL, DON'T KISS THEN! IT'S NOT LIKE I'M ASKING FOR IT!" and with that, he stormed outside leaving behind stunned Konzen. Konzen sat on the bed and put his palm on his forehead. Sighed.

'_Damn…Goku…why…?'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nan: I think I have becoming more evil to torture Goku this lately…Konzen always shout at him...

Xion11: You ARE evil from the very beginning.

Nan: Maybe I should make Konzen or Sanzo suffer next time, huh? Oh wait, Konzen already suffer because he didn't get his kiss from his Chibi Goku. -giggle- Hehehehehe

Xion11: You'e EVIL.

Nan: Anyway, thanks to those who had reviewed the previous chapters! I LOVE YOU VERY MUCH! I WANT TO GIVE YOU A HUG AND KISSES!

Xion11: You better don't or they might fainted.

Nan: URUSEEII!

Noex9: Hope you like this chapter!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nan**

**Xion (- -#)**

**Noex**


	14. Fight! Fight and Fight!

Disclaimers: Gensomaden Saiyuki isn't belongs to me.

Nan: It's been a while since I have updated Switched! Well, here is it! Specially for my readers and my reviewers!

----------------------------------

**Namassuki**

**Switched**

----------------------------------

**TENKAI**

'_Who would want to kiss him anyway? That bad-tempered, mean, corrupted, conceited and sexy (!) baldie! Wait, did I just call him sexy? Hell no! I hate him! I really hate him!'_ Goku screamed in mind right after he left stunned Konzen in his room. He felt hurt. He felt anger. He felt hatred but mostly he felt hurt. Why? Why does he felt hurt? He didn't even know. Was it because Konzen didn't want to kiss him? Or was it because of what Chibi Goku told him in his dream? That Konzen and Sanzo treated him differently.

Hell! He didn't even want to know!

As usual, when he's in bad mood (mostly because of Konzen), Goku would walked around into an unknown place. After a few minutes walking, he stopped in front of one door. He heard something. Did someone just moan? He looked at the door and surely the sound was from that door. _'What the hell?'_ unconsciously, he grabbed the doorknob and twist it slowly, opened the door. He gasped and quickly (but silently) closed the door and blushed irritably. _'Tenpou and Kenren! They-they were--_' Goku closed his mouth and blushed more. _'They're making love! Holy! I cannot believe it! And I thought they were only joking about wanted to make out!'_ with that, Goku walked fast to avoid hearing more moans.

Goku felt wanted to puke seeing a scene of two men making love. He wanted to throw up, he wanted to faint he felt disgusting, yet…he feel embarrass. Was it because he saw the scene? Or was it because he embarrass he as a man, shouldn't made love with another man.

No. Not because of those things.

It's because right after he saw the scene, images of him and Konzen (or Sanzo) making love floated in his mind. His face was getting hotter. He shook his head in frustrated and screamed loudly. "I WILL NOT KISS HIM!"

"Goku?" The voice startled him and he turned around to face the owner of the voice. The golden-eyed kid. What was his name again? Na…Na…Nakuta? Or was it Natuka? The boy looked at him with worried. "Are you okay? You're screaming loud just now," asked the boy.

"Oh, yes. I'm fine," Goku replied. He was glad there are no headache attacked him at this time when he glanced at the boy. He was still trying to know why he gets those headaches every time he looked at the boy though. "Um…I…err…"

"Hehe. You looks manly, Goku!" exclaimed the boy.

"Oh…really? I look manly?" Goku asked, interested all of sudden.

"Yeah. You look mature now. What? Are you taking HOW TO BE MATURE lesson from Kenren?" the boy asked, walking closer to Goku.

"Hah! Why would I want to take a lesson from him if I can learn it all by myself!" Goku stated, happy. The boy stand before him and looked up at Goku.

"You're taller than before too! That was fast you know! Just a few weeks ago you are the same height as me!" the boy grinned.

"Well, you know…exercise make up fit and our dreams come true!" Goku grinned. He felt happy now and felt easy with the boy next to him. There's something about the boy that made him act like a kid. It seems as if he knew the boy for a long time.

"Say, wanna go to Holy Tree?" the boy asked.

"Sure!" replied Goku and with that, those two boys walked side by side towards the Holy Tree.

----------------------------------

"Are? Where's Goku?" Tenpou returned to Konzen's room only to find Konzen lying on the bed, facing the ceiling.

"Outside…probably cursing at me," replied Konzen and closed his eyes with his arms. Tenpou walked towards Konzen and sat at the end of the bed.

"Something happened?" Tenpou asked. A moment later, Kenren showed up with a grinned plastered on his face. Then he sensed something different.

"Where's Goku?"

"Outside," replied Tenpou.

"Hmm…he's always walk outside this lately, huh?" Kenren sat on the floor in front of Tenpou.

"That saru and Goku met in his dream," Konzen said.

"Met?"

"Yes. They talked."

"Hmm…strange. Probably because of Dream Interruption."

"What?"

"It's where two same people at different time usually met. Rare happened though," said Tenpou and looked at Konzen who now was sitting on the bed, sighing. "So, what did those two talked about?"

"Goku miss me," Konzen replied.

"Really? That's great! And why are you so glooming? You should be happy!" exclaimed Kenren.

"Yeah right. Happy that he allowed me to kiss that saru!" said Konzen.

"Huh? Goku allowed you to kiss his future?"

"Yes!"

"So you are unhappy about it?" Tenpou asked.

"Of course I'm not happy! I will NEVER ever kiss that saru!"

"Konzen…" Tenpou looked at him in worried.

"Even in zillions years or THE FUTURE!"

"Err…Konzen…"

"Who would want to kiss that stupid, idiot, NOT-SEXY (_he's sexy!_ Konzen thought), stomach-brain, unloved-by-anyone-saru!" shouted Konzen and he received a whacked at his head. "Ouch! Who the heck--" Konzen turned his head and found Goku, streaming with tears, had just throw him a book.

"AND WHO WOULD WANT TO KISS YOU, YOU-YOU CONCEITED, MEANY, GRUMPY, BAD-TEMPERED, FROWN-FACE BALDIE BOUZU!" More tears streamed down. Goku heave heavy and fast and his body's muscle was tight that it might cut at anytime due to stress and muscle strain. "I HATE YOU!" and Goku left. Tenpou saw something dropped from Goku's hand and went to pick it up.

A sketch of Konzen with Goku beside him except that the Goku he drew was not Chibi Goku, but himself. Tenpou sighed and showed the sketch to Konzen. Konzen looked at the sketch and was stunned. Unspeakable at that moment. He didn't know what to say. He felt guilty in his heart. Hell he hated that feeling. How he really want to chase after Goku and apologize but his foot was cold. Unmovable. Hell, he hated it.

----------------------------------

"Idiot, idiot, idiot Konzen! How dare he say that! After all this time I tried to be nice to him yet he—arghh!" Steaming, Goku put inside his hand into his pocket. "I really hate him. I shouldn't have drawn that picture of him—eh? Where's the sketch?" Goku looked around his body and cannot find the sketch he drew when he was with Nataku at Holy Tree. _'Oh shoot. I probably left it in that baldie's room! Oh shoot! I better took it before he saw it'_ thought Goku. He turned around and bumped into someone. "Itei na!"

"Oh, sorry," Goku looked up and gasped.

'_HOMURA! No wait! Don't attack him! This is not evil Homura! This is still-nice-Homura!'_ Goku stunned for a while until Homura's hand stretched to him that he hold it and stood up and patted his messy clothe from the fall.

"All right?" Homura asked, smiled.

"Aah. I'm fine. Thanks," said Goku. Homura smiled.

"You're Konzen's pet, aren't you?" Homura asked.

"Eh? Oh yes! I am. Hehe," Goku scratched his head.

"Hmm…" _'HMMMM…he looks hot…' _Homura thought. Goku felt uneasy with the silence plus the way Homura stared at him as if he was naked. "So, are you busy now?" Homura asked.

"Huh? What?" Goku blinked.

"I asked you if you were busy because I'm kinda bored right now," said Homura.

"Um…well…no…"

"Good. Mind accompanies me to my garden?" Homura asked again.

"Hmm…sure!" exclaimed Goku and followed Homura.

----------------------------------

Next day…

"Konzen! There's a message from Kanzeon Bosatsu," Tenpou entered Konzen's room without knocking it first. Konzen, lying on the bed, sat up and looked at Tenpou warily. _'Oh my…he looks mess…'_ thought Tenpou. "Um…Kanzeon Bosatsu told me to tell you this," said Tenpou.

"What?"

"(Dear my lovely nephew, you are invited to the Great Ominous Dance (GOD) PARTY tomorrow at seven o'clock in the evening. Please bring your partner for YOU, since you are needed to dance in front of everyone. Good Luck finding a partner!)" Konzen twitched for a while and cursed.

"What's with the 'Ominous' word? This dance brings bad luck? And why did she begin this party anyway? Since when this party ever exist!" grunted Konzen.

"Ma, ma Konzen. Kenren and I are also been invited," said Tenpou.

"Really? Who's your partner? Kenren?" Konzen asked and he got the answer from Tenpou's blushing face.

"What about you? Who will be your partner?" Tenpou asked. Konzen silence for a while. He didn't know who he should ask. Hell he didn't want to go there but he knew his auntie will never let him pass the invitation. She would still insist in him to come and bring a partner. Now he didn't know who he should ask. Actually he was thinking of asking Tenpou but he knew he couldn't. He heard rumors about Kenren and Tenpou already. They were _lovers_. So he had no choice but to give in.

'_Who should I bring…?'_ Konzen thought, tapping his lip with his finger and his chin rested on his palm. _'Anyone I knew very well…who…?' _

"Why don't you ask Goku," Tenpou suggested after long time waited for Konzen's replied. Konzen looked at him. Surprised. "He's the only one available, I guess," said Tenpou. Son Goku? He should ask Son Goku to be his dance partner? Hell no he don't want to! That saru is annoying and he's not sure if that saru can even dance! Talk about Son Goku, where the hell is he? Since yesterday rage, Goku had not returned since then. And it's killing Konzen to know his whereabouts. "Oh, Goku!"

"Ohaiyo…" Goku yawned, closed his mouth incase Konzen will whacked him again like last time.

"Where have you been?" Konzen stood before Goku startling him. They looked at each other for a while before Goku shifted his eyes and walked past Konzen to his bed.

"None of your business," replied Goku.

"None of my business? YOU ARE MY PET, BAKASARU!" He hit Goku's head and continued yelling, "HOW DARE YOU DID NOT RETURNS TO YOUR ROOM LAST NIGHT! WHERE WERE YOU!" Konzen asked.

"Itei…that's hurt, you old guy," said Goku. Konzen twitched more. Goku sighed and gave up. He didn't want to have a fight with Konzen anymore. It's tiring him. "At Homura's place. I slept there," replied Goku and he was regretted for answering that question. Now Konzen felt more furious. His face twitched and vein popped out of his head. His eyes narrowed and looked deadly like it might eat Goku at anytime. Or kill him.

"You-sleep-with-Homura?" Konzen asked, sounds threatening.

"Yes…?"

"YOU-SLEEP-WITH-HIM!" Explode.

"Kuso na! Yes I sleep with him and it is none of your business who I sleep with!"

"WHY-YOU----!" Konzen tried to throttle Goku but pulled by Tenpou. Goku frowned and still glaring at Konzen.

"Ma, ma Konzen, calm down…"

"I-WANT-TO-KILL-HIM…"

"Goku, is it true you sleep with Homura?" Tenpou asked.

"Gee. Why are you asking me too? I just sleep with him, that's all. He told me to sleep with him because it's already late for me to return to my room," pouted Goku.

"Just sleep, right?"

"Yes."

"Not more than that?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean…you know…naked…" it took a few seconds before Goku understand what Tenpou meant and he blushed.

"No! I didn't do it! I mean we didn't do it! Why would we?"

"There Konzen, satisfy?" Konzen finally calm down but his eyes never leave Goku.

"Sheesh. You're angry because you thought I made love with Homura?" Goku stated.

"Homura's gay," said Tenpou. Goku surprised and looked at Konzen.

"Okay, that's I can understand by the way he looks at me," said Goku making Konzen frowned, "But so what if I made love with him? It's not as if you and I are………" and Goku stopped. He frowned and then blushed. "You're…jealous?" Goku asked, blushed. Konzen's face turned red.

"So what if I'm jealous?"

"And I thought you hated me," Goku said, bowed.

"Ch." Long silent filled the room. One of them felt happy and his heart leapt, one of them curses for being HONEST and one of them felt uneasy. Suddenly the door BANG and three of them turned to the door way and saw Kenren.

"Yo koi!" Kenren said.

"Kenren, I thought you were busy preparing the PARTY since you were the Food Manager," Tenpou said.

"Oh that, I told my comrades to prepared them while I'm here to join you guys," replied Kenren, grinned. Tenpou blushed.

"Ch. I can't imagine what the food would be in the party if he's the food manager," Konzen said.

"Hey…that's mean…"

"Haha." Goku, who had been listening to them since Kenren stepped into the room, blinked. The word 'FOOD' attracts him though.

"What PARTY?"

"Oh yes, Goku didn't know," Tenpou sit next to Goku. "There will be party tomorrow evening. Oh yes, Konzen, aren't you going to ask him?" Tenpou looked at Konzen which enough to make Konzen felt awkward.

"Hell no…"

"Aww... come on Konzen. I bet Goku will be happy," Tenpou smiled.

"Huh? You haven't asked him?" Kenren asked.

"Asked me what?" Goku asked.

"Konzen…?" Tenpou's eyes twinkling and it made Konzen felt uneasy.

"NO!" Konzen shouted.

"Asked me what?" Goku asked again.

"This party is for someone who already got partner. Since Konzen is the important person, he needs a partner to go there," said Tenpou. Goku blinked. "Actually Konzen want to ask you to go with him to the party," said Tenpou causing Goku to blush.

"Hell no! I will not ask him even in zillions years! Everyone will laugh at me for asking THE bakasaru to the party!" Konzen yelled, allowing his ego overcoming him. Goku frowned at this and hit Konzen with the pillow. "What the--!" and got hit by another pillow. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? BAKASARU!" shouted Konzen.

"WHO WOULD WANT YOU TO ASK ME, NAMAGUZA BOUZU!" shouted Goku before he ran outside right after he turned around and faced Konzen. "HOMURA ALREADY ASK ME TO THE PARTY!" and he walked outside leaving stunned Konzen, shocked Tenpou and surprised Kenren.

"Did he…" Tenpou said.

"Just said…" Kenren said.

"HOMURA ASK HIM!" Konzen shrieked.

----------------------------------

"Who need him anyway? I hate him…I hate him…" Goku wiped his tears and frowned as he walked towards where he himself didn't know. "Why can't he just be nice to me? Why can't they BOTH are nice to me…?" Goku's tears fell again. "Why can't they…?" Goku startled when he felt someone patted him from behind. He looked at the person over his shoulders. "Homura?"

"Well, aren't you very sad, Son Goku," said Homura.

"I'm fine," said Goku as he wiped off his tears. _'What is he doing here anyway?'_ thought Goku as he noticed Homura was smiling at him. "What?"

"There's going to be a party tomorrow," said Homura.

"So?"

"I was thinking if you could…" Homura smiled handsomely Goku. "Go to the party with me?" Homura asked. Goku stunned and recalled what he had said to Konzen a minutes ago before he left. He said Homura had asked but he was only joking at that time to hurt Konzen and because he was mad. Hell, he didn't know it will come true. "Well?"

"Huh? Oh…err…"

"It's okay if someone already asks you," Homura smiled pitied.

"No! No one ask me yet! I would love to go to the party with you!" exclaimed Goku as he holds Homura's hands unconsciously. They both looked at their hands, and quickly Goku hide his hands behind him and blushed. "I mean…okay," said Goku, smiled. Homura smirked handsomely.

"That's great," said Homura as he leaned forwards and kissed Goku's cheek. Goku stunned. "See you tomorrow," said Homura before he left. Goku watched as Homura gone out of his sight and he smiled sheepishly.

"Ah…I didn't know Homura is so romantic…" said Goku and smiled cutely. Goku was really happy for the first time in Heaven.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Nan: Bwuahahahaha! I'm becoming more evil!

Xion11: -sigh- I can't stop her at all...

Noex9: -eyes teary- Noex is not allowed to say anything but this THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!

Xion11: Just want to say hi to Houno, when can we chat? I can't wait to talk bad about this author!

Nan: HEY!

**Nan**

**Xion (- -#)**

**Noex**


	15. Everyone are in bad mood

Disclaimers: Gensomaden Saiyuki isn't belongs to me.

ADD: After like two months! Here is it guys!

---------------------------------

**Namassuki**

**Switched**

---------------------------------

**EARTH**

"So, how is he?" Hakkai asked Sanzo who was reading his usual newspaper with Chibi Goku's sleeping besides him.

"Feeling better," replied Sanzo as he looked at Hakkai. "Where's Gojyo?" Sanzo asked.

"He said he went to market to buy something," said Hakkai as he poured some tea into Sanzo's cup. Sanzo picked up the tea and drink it. "Sanzo…"

"Hmm?"

"Eto…..."

"What?"

"Do you miss our Goku?" Hakkai smiled innocently.

"…………………………"

"…………………………"

"…………………………"

"…………………………Why do you ask?" replied (or asked) Sanzo after a long silent.

"Well………I can see that you are enjoying times when our Goku wasn't around…"

"He's not annoying."

"Huh?"

"This Goku is not as annoying as our Goku."

"Hmm…I guess that's a reason…any other reason?"

"Why are you asking me Hakkai?"

"That's because you have been with Goku for years already Sanzo! So I thought you might at least miss him…"

"Well, I maybe miss him a little but mostly I like it," replied Sanzo.

"Sanzo……" Hakkai sweatdropped.

"Well, I say he was glad that there are no barking between me and this Goku," Gojyo returned with a plastic of beers in it.

"Glad you understand."

"Aww Sanzo……"

"Forget about him, Hakkai. He didn't even feel guilty when Chibi Goku told him that Our Goku misses him," said Gojyo as he sat next to Hakkai.

"Talk what you like ero kappa. This isn't your heart."

"Teme na…" Gojyo glared at reading-newspaper-Sanzo.

"Ma, ma, don't fight here. Goku is sleeping right now."

"Humph!"

"Ch! Namaguza bouzu…" murmured Gojyo and got hit by flying newspaper. "TEME!!"

"Ma, ma Gojyo, calm down…" Hakkai pulled Gojyo before he hit Sanzo.

"TEME BOUZU! You didn't know how lonely I am WHEN THAT SARU ISN'T HERE!!" shouted Gojyo, still trying to hit Sanzo who now was glaring at him.

"I don't care."

"KONO YARO!!!!"

"Ma! Ma! Sanzo, please don't do this."

"Ch. He started it."

"BOUZU…!"

"Konzen…" Chibi Goku's voice stopped all of their movement. Chibi Goku rubbed his sleepy eyes and stared at them. "Huh? Nani? Why is everyone look grumpy?"

"Ma, Goku, you're awake. How are you feeling?" Hakkai asked, still clutching Gojyo's arm.

"Em! Better!" Chibi Goku smiled innocently.

"Well that's good to hear. Now why don't we play some game, Sanzo? Gojyo?"

"…………………………"

"…………………………"

"Well?" Hakkai smiled patiently.

"Fine."

"Ch."

"Good! Let's play Joker card. Whoever got Joker the last, lose," said Hakkai as he took out a cards and spread it to everyone. Chibi Goku didn't join though he sat on Sanzo's lap and watched the cards innocently as if it's the first time he saw them.

"Oi Hakkai, it seems that someone here wanted to join," said Gojyo as he noticed the three kamis presence.

"Can we?" Homura asked.

"Sure. Sure. The more the merrier." So, Hakkai gave all of them except Chibi Goku the cards and hide one Joker somewhere place he only knew and they began the game. At first the game went slow and silent. After half and hour, Sanzo and Gojyo started to bicker again.

"Ano na Bouzu. Aren't you supposed to hit that monkey who sat on your lap like always?" Gojyo asked as he put down his pair card of King. Hakkai started to sense something worse going to happened.

"Why should I? He's not wriggling around, ero kappa."

"Heh. Being one-sided, aren't you bouzu? Maybe it's because you miss to kiss him 500 years ago where our Goku was switched with him that you wanted to kiss him right now instead." Sanzo glared at Gojyo, putting another pair card onto the table roughly.

"Konzen?" Chibi Goku looked up at Sanzo.

"Why would I want to kiss him, ero kappa? I'm not like you."

"Who knows? Maybe you are, but towards kids," Gojyo grinned, vein popped out of his head. Chibi Goku sensed dangerous and quickly he switched place and sat on Homura's lap. Sanzo didn't notice this as he pointed his gun towards Gojyo.

"Sanzo!" Hakkai calmed them down.

"ERO KAPPA. You say that again, I definitely shoot you at your head," threaten Sanzo.

"Oah…our bouzu finally admitted it--!" Sanzo shoot, almost hit Gojyo's left cheek. Gojyo looked at his smoke hairs and smirked. Then he gritted and swung over the table, surprising everyone. Homura quickly lifted Chibi Goku and stayed away from the two angry bishounen. "Bouzu, I will definitely going to kill you…" Gojyo called out his weapon and pointed to Sanzo.

"Sighed…"

"Do they always fight like this?" Shien asked.

"Well…since our Goku switched, yes."

"Well then, it seems to me this is the first time they take out their weapons," said Homura, staring at scared Chibi Goku in his arms.

"Goku? Are you all right?" Hakkai rubbed Chibi Goku's cheek.

"Neh Ten-chan. Why are they fighting?" Chibi Goku asked innocently. Sanzo and Gojyo still glaring. "Is it…because of me?"

"Aww…no, Goku. It's not because of you…" Hakkai smiled as he shuffled Chibi Goku's hairs.

"Really?"

"Yes," said Hakkai before turned to those two bishounen and his expression suddenly changed. "Sanzo, Gojyo, that's enough," Hakkai's voice caused both of them to look at him and sweatdropped in fear. Hakkai's expression was dangerous as if he already took off his limiter and tried to kill them.

"Kuso na…"

"Ch."

"Now, who want to continue to play cards?" Hakkai's face changed into happy face.

"We need to go," said Homura.

"Oh, pity."

"Can I…borrow Son Goku for a while?" Homura smiled at Sanzo.

"Why do you ask me?"

"You're his master."

"Whatever."

"I take that as yes." And Homura swift with Chibi Goku.

"Are you sure Sanzo? What if he hurt Goku?"

"He won't. He's not that kind of kami."

"What if he kissed him?" Gojyo lay lazily against the chair. Sanzo's heart throbbed fast. He quickly walked outside leaving Hakkai and Gojyo. "Humph! Knew he like that saru."

"Aww Gojyo…"

"Well that's the truth! He didn't bother when our Goku was kidnapped by Homura before!"

"Sanzo still miss our Goku."

"Ch. I don't believe him."

"Gojyo………" Hakkai sighed in defeat. _'I know Sanzo miss Goku…he just couldn't express that…'_

---------------------------------

**TENKAI**

"Morning!" exclaimed Goku happily at Tenpou, Kenren and Konzen. Konzen twitched as he saw Goku.

"Where were you last night?" Konzen asked, mad. Goku stared at Konzen for a while before he humph. "I ask you where you were last night?!"

"In your room."

"What?"

"I thought you might be looking for me so I went to your room. But you weren't there," replied Goku. Tenpou smiled, Kenren grinned while Konzen cursed.

"Bakasaru." Konzen was in Goku's room last night to wait for him actually.

"So Goku, are you ready for the party?" Tenpou asked.

"Em! I'm going with Homura!" chirped Goku for the first time in Tenkai. Konzen twitched more.

"I see…" _'I thought he was just joking to make Konzen mad…'_ thought Tenpou and smiled warily.

"What about you, Ten-chan?" Goku asked and surprised by the fact he had called Tenpou Ten-chan for the first time in Tenkai. Tenpou stunned and then he smiled.

"I'm going with Kenren."

"Oh, really? That's great!" _'I should have known that…'_ thought Goku. Then he looked at twitched Konzen. _'I wonder who he goes with.' _"What about you, Konzen?" Goku asked.

"I'm not going there."

"…………………………"

"…………………………"

"…………………………"

"…………………………Why?" Goku asked.

"Do you need to ask, bakasaru?" Goku frowned. "Everyone in this Tenkai already have partner! And my partner is IN THE FUTURE!"

"Well, I'm sorry for asking!"

"Then why the hell are you asking?!"

"I'm just curious!!"

"Now you know!"

"Kuso! I'm not going to talk with you anymore!"

"Fine! Then don't, BAKASARU!"

"Saru teru na!! Namaguza Bouzu!"

"Nani??!! What did you call me?!"

"Oh my…here we go again…"

"Can't you two just be silent for a day?" Kenren asked.

"URUSAI!!!" Both Konzen and Goku gave deadly glared at Kenren.

"Ek! Oh…okay…yeesh…"

"Well, at least Konzen is entertained."

"Get out of here, bakasaru!!!"

"Fine! I will namaguza BOUZU!!!" and Goku stormed outside.

"Huh. Huh. Huh. Bakasaru!" Konzen sat on Goku's bed and stomped it.

"Konzen……"

"Kuso………"

"Maybe if you be nicer to him, he would reconsider to accept you," said Kenren.

"I don't need him."

"Konzen…"

"Bakasaru…" murmured Konzen before he stormed outside to get some fresh air.

'"Konzen been grumpy this lately…" said Tenpou, sighed.

"I say he was in pressure and he needed that kiss," replied Kenren.

"What do we do? I'm sure Konzen don't want to kiss future Goku…"

"I don't know, Tenpou. I don't know."

---------------------------------

"Baka! Baka Konzen! Baka!!!" Goku now in Konzen's room, burying his face onto the sacred pillow he got from The Room of Gift. "Baka…" Goku's tears wet the pillow. "Baka…"

"Ara? He's not here?" Goku looked up and saw Kanzeon Bosatsu. "Hmm? Oh! Konzen's pet!"

"I'm not his pet!!"

"Hmm? Having a fight again?"

"Urusai na!"

"Sighed…why can't you two be nice to each other? I don't understand…" Kanzeon shook her head.

"He started it! He kept yelling at me even though I tried to be nice to him!"

"Really now. I wonder what's the different between you and that Chibi saru." Kanzeon stared at Goku intently.

"Just because I'm not as cute as his pet doesn't mean I deserve this treatment," murmured Goku softly but Kanzeon could hear that she smirked wide.

"Sa! I'm looking for him, any idea?"

"In my room."

"Your room, eh? Interesting…" Goku arched his eyebrow. "Sa te! Ja ne, Son Goku!" and she left.

"What a weirdo." Goku said and sighed. _'The party is tonight…I wonder who Konzen's partner is…'_ thought Goku before he slept.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Nan: Hohohohoho! Sankyu for the reviews!

Xion11: She loved to torture people…

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nan**

**Xion (- -#)**

**Noex**

**My Warrior **


	16. Releasing

Disclaimers: Gensomaden Saiyuki isn't belongs to me.

ADD: Update faster because I can't wait to finish this!

---------------------------------

**Namassuki**

**Switched**

---------------------------------

**TENKAI**

"Are? Where's your partner, Konzen?" Kanzeon Bosatsu asked as she saw Konzen came without someone by his side.

"I don't need one."

"Aww…you need a partner to dance."

"I will not dance."

"You must. Before another ceremony."

"Another ceremony?"

"Ops. Shouldn't have told you that."

"What do you mean?"

"Just wait," Kanzeon smirked which made Konzen felt uneasy.

Not far from them………

"Homura, are you sure there are going to be a dance?" Goku asked.

"From what I heard, yes. But it seems that there is another ceremony too."

"What ceremony?" Goku asked. Homura smiled handsomely at him causing him to blush and quickly shifted his look. Then he saw Konzen. _'Konzen! I wonder who's his partner…hmm…no one except that woman……'_

"Goku!"

"Huh? Ten-chan!"

"Hi," Tenpou greeted Homura.

"Hi."

"Neh, where's Ken-ni-chan?" Goku asked.

"He was preparing the food. Busy," smiled Tenpou.

"Food? Where? Where?"

"Hahaha. Come, let me show you," Tenpou grabbed Goku's wrist and led him followed by Homura who Goku told to come along. "Kenren," They arrived at the corner where a large table full of food placed on them. Goku's eyes shimmered and shining.

"Sugoi na!" Goku grabbed one food and eat it. Then he turned paled. "Urgh! Too SOUR!!"

"Bakasaru. Who told you to eat it? That's for those idiot kamis!" Kenren took out one plate full of fried prawn. "Now this, this is for us," Kenren grinned. Goku grabbed one.

"Mmmmmm! Delicious!" Goku smiled innocently.

"Hah! Knew you'll like it! See? I'm good in cooking too, Tenpou!"

"Hahaha. I guess so." Then there was whispered from kamis.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Kenren asked.

"Nataku Taishi's back." Homura said.

"Nataku? That golden-eyed boy?" Goku asked, his face brighten.

"Yes, the one who had saved you."

"Really? I want to see him!!" Goku passed through the crowds and to the front line. Tenpou, Kenren and Homura followed behind. From there, Goku saw Konzen from other side of the line and between them, walked a golden-eyed boy Goku recognized. "Ah! Nataku!" Goku waved at Nataku.

"Huh?" Nataku saw Goku and his face brighten. "Goku!" Nataku instinctively walked towards him but stopped when an old man clutched his shoulder. "Father…"

"Nataku?" Goku glanced at the old man when suddenly a rushed of images kept entering his head and multiple of pains struck him causing him to knee and clutched himself.

Konzen from the other side saw kneeling Goku. "Goku!" He tried to get to Goku but other kamis blocked him. "Kuso!"

"Goku!" Tenpou and Kenren knelt next to him. "Goku, are you all right?"

'_What…what is this? Why-why is it hurt so much…? T-That old man…'_

"Oi Goku! Hold on!"

'_I can't! It's hurt so MUCHH!!!'_ Goku glanced at Konzen and he could see his face was full of worried. Then the face turned into bloody face. Behind him, he saw the old man. _'KONZEN!!!'_ and he see nothing.

"GOKU!!" Konzen pushed the kamis to reach to Goku. Suddenly a strong gust of winds surrounded around Goku. Tenpou, and Kenren thrown five feet away from him while Homura made shield barrier. There, Konzen saw Goku's coronet broken and slowly Goku's figures changed. "Nani?"

'_This aura…!'_ Homura stunned.

"Itei…kuso…wh-what happened?" Kenren glanced at Goku who now seems to be totally a different person. "Go-Goku?"

"T-That's not Goku…"

"Huh?"

"T-that's Seiten Taisen Son Goku!"

---------------------------------

**EARTH**

"Neh, where are we going?" Chibi Goku looked up at Homura as his hand being held by him and they were now walked along the river.

"Nowhere. Just have some fun," replied Homura, smiling handsomely. Chibi Goku blinked and tilted. _'He is just so innocent.'_ Thought Homura before he knelt as level as Chibi Goku and stared at those pure, innocent golden eyes. He wanted to kiss this Chibi Goku in front of him right now. However, being gentleman as he is, he smiled and asked, "Can I kiss you?"

"Huh?" Chibi Goku blinked.

"Can I kiss you? Like Konzen kiss you?"

"Hmm………" Chibi Goku thought for a while then grinned. "No!" chirped Chibi Goku happily.

"Huh?" Homura surprised.

"Only Konzen can kiss me! You're not Konzen but you can kiss me here," Chibi Goku pointed to his cheek then smiled innocently. Homura stunned for a while then smirked and sighed defeat.

'_So innocent,'_ thought Homura before he kissed Chibi Goku's cheek. "Sankyu."

"Hehehehehe."

"Goku!"

"Ah! Konzen!" Chibi Goku embraced arrived Sanzo.

"What did you do to him?"

"Nothing. Just kiss his cheek."

"What?" Sanzo frowned.

"I won't allow him to kiss me Konzen because you told me so not to tell anyone kiss me!" exclaimed Chibi Goku.

"I did?" Sanzo blinked.

"Em!" Sanzo thought for a while then he knew.

"Oh……Konzen, kah?"

"Well Konzen, since I have got what I want, I'll be going now," said Homura.

"Bye! Bye!" Goku waved at Homura.

"Ja ne," and he gone. Sanzo glanced at Chibi Goku.

"Is it true? He only kisses your cheek?"

"Nani yo? Don't you trust me Konzen?"

"Sighed……stop calling me Konzen…"

"Huh?"

"Ikuzo Goku! We're going back or that ero kappa will think that I kiss you!" and there they went back to inn.

---------------------------------

"Ah, long time no see, Yaone-san," Hakkai bowed.

"Long time no see to you too, Hakkai-san."

"Hmm? What's this? You brought me present!" Gojyo opened the present from Dokugakuji. A book titled: 'HOW TO HANDLE TO BE ALONE'. Gojyo frowned. "Oi, oi what's this supposed to mean?"

"I heard you feel lonely because Son Goku isn't here anymore. So I thought I bought you this book so that you won't bore to death!" exclaimed Dokugakuji and laughed.

"Kuso na…you're making fun of me…"

"Wahahahahaha!"

"What are you doing here? You're not just going to visit us, aren't you?" Sanzo asked Kougaiji.

"Yes, we just want to visit you. Dokugakuji want to give the book to Sha Gojyo," replied Kougaiji, stared at Chibi Goku who also stared at him.

"Neh, is it hot?" Chibi Goku asked. Kougaiji blinked.

"What hot?"

"Your hair."

"Hmm……no."

"Really? Can I pull it?" Goku's eyes shimmered.

"Err…sure," said Kougaiji. Goku reached for Kougaiji's hair and pulled it.

"Sugoi na! So cold!" Goku's golden eyes shiny and twinkling.

"Humph. Just like three years ago," murmured Gojyo.

"Huh?"

"That bakasaru also pull my hairs three years ago. He thought it was hot so he pulled mine."

"Hmm, I remember that," said Sanzo.

"Neh, Konzen, when can we find the book?"

"Sa na…"

"I miss Konzen……"

"Hmm……"

"Do you miss Nii-chan?"

"Nii-chan?"

"He means our Goku, Sanzo," said Hakkai. Sanzo silent for a while. Gojyo waited for this moment and he wondered what Sanzo would answer.

"…………………………"

"…………………………"

"…………………………"

"………………………yes," replied Sanzo. Goku's face brightens and then he embraced Sanzo tightly. "I'll kill you if you laugh, ero kappa."

"I won't," said Gojyo and grinned.

"Ch!"

"Ma, ma, at least we know Sanzo miss our Goku."

"Heh. I didn't know Genjo Sanzo has a soft spot on Son Goku," Kougaiji smirked.

"That's so sweet!" Yaone smiled.

"Baldie bouzu miss Son Goku!" sang Ririn.

"Urusai!" Sanzo whacked Ririn's head.

"Itai yo!"

"Konzen's whack is hurt…" stated Chibi Goku.

"Humph! Bakasaru."

"Look at the time. Ikuzo minna!" Kougaiji said.

"Hai Kougaiji-sama!"

"Yosh!"

"Ike! Ike!"

"Till we meet again, Genjo Sanzo!" stated Kougaiji before he get on the dragon and flew away.

"Ma, aren't they so nice to us?"

"I should give a credit to Chibi saru. Sankyu na," said Gojyo as he shuffled Chibi Goku's hairs.

"Nani?" Chibi Goku blinked.

"Let's go. We don't have to waste," said Sanzo.

"That's right. We need to go find the book."

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nan**

**Xion (- -#)**

**Noex**

**My Warrior Nun**


	17. Really?

Disclaimers: Gensomaden Saiyuki isn't belongs to me.

ADD: Yay!

---------------------------------

**Namassuki**

**Switched**

---------------------------------

**TENKAI**

"He's awake!"

"………………………?"

"Oi saru!"

"Goku, how do you feel?"

"Huh…? I…where am I?" Goku asked.

"In your room."

"My room…?" Goku looked around and noticed Konzen wasn't there. "Konzen! Where's Konzen?" Goku bewildered. Tenpou and Kenren exchanged look before they glanced at Goku. "Ma-masaka…"

"He's fine, Goku."

"Re-really? B-but his face was full of blood! A-and that old man stabbed him from behind!!" exclaimed Goku. Tenpou and Kenren confused.

"Old man?"

"That old man who was with Nataku!"

"Li Touten?"

"I don't know his name! Bu-but I saw he stabbed Konzen! Where's Konzen?"

"In his room—Goku!" Goku get off his bed and ran outside. Tenpou and Kenren stunned.

"Oi Tenpou…"

"Yes?"

"Did I hear it right? Li Touten stabbed Konzen?"

"You heard right, Kenren."

"B-But wasn't Goku the one who hurt Konzen?"

---------------------------------

"Konzen!!!" Goku opened the door harshly. There, he saw Konzen lying on his bed, his face paled and sweats. Beside him, sat Kanzeon Bosatsu who smiled when she saw Goku.

"Ara? Konzen's pet."

"Konzen……how is he?"

"He's fine. Lack of blood right now," replied Kanzeon, giving space for Goku to sit.

"Konzen…"

"He'll be fine. Don't worry," said Kanzeon.

"B-But his face was full of blood…"

"?"

"He-he was stabbed by that old geezer!"

"Stabbed? Old geezer?"

"He meant Li Touten," Tenpou appeared with Kenren. Kanzeon thought for a while before she smirked.

"Why don't you tell him the truth, Tenpou Gensui," said Kanzeon.

"Tell me what?" Goku asked.

"Are you sure?" Tenpou asked her. Kanzeon nodded.

"Tell me what? What is it?!"

"Goku…" Tenpou bowed.

"What?"

"Goku, it's not Li Touten who hurt Konzen."

"Huh? What do you mean? I saw him! I saw that Touten stabbed Konzen from behind!!!"

"There's no wound at his back, Goku," said Kenren.

"What? Bu-But I saw it! Th-Then who hurt Konzen? Who did it?"

"…………………………"

"…………………………"

"…………………………"

"Who did it Ten-chan? WHO?" Goku shouted, clutching Tenpou's cloak. Tenpou frowned, shut his eyes and sighed.

"It was you."

---------------------------------

Goku lay on his bed, embracing the sacred pillow as his tears started to fall again for the third time. He knew the truth already. He's the one who had hurt Konzen right after he gone wild, right after his coronet broken, he killed most of the kamis around him and when he saw Konzen, he lunged towards him and slashed him. He didn't know that, he was black out. Luckily Kanzeon Bosatsu was there so she put on a new coronet on Goku's head before he went to kill the others. _'I-I hurt Konzen…and now…he………Konzen…'_ Goku shut his eyes tightly. _'I…I wish he'll cured…'_

And a blind of light filled the room.

---------------------------------

"Goku! Goku!" Tenpou opened the door and saw Goku was sleeping on his bed. He shook Goku impatiently.

"Mmm? What is it Ten-chan?" Goku rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"It's Konzen!"

"Huh? What? What happened to Konzen?"

"He's cured!!"

---------------------------------

"KONZEN!!" the door roughly opened by Goku startling Konzen and Kenren.

"Wh-what the!" Goku embraced Konzen tightly. "G-Get off of me, bakasaru!" Konzen blushed as he tried to free from Goku's tight embrace.

"No! I won't!"

"Nani? Just get off of me!!"

"I'M SORRY!!!" shouted Goku and Konzen stopped, stared at Goku in awed. "I-I'm sorry that I hurt you…" stated Goku, sobbing.

"…………………………"

"…………………………"

"…………………………"

"Bakasaru," Konzen put his hand on Goku's hairs and shuffled them. Goku stiffened in his arms then glanced up to look at Konzen.

"Are-aren't you mad?" Goku asked.

"You want me to hit you?" Konzen asked before he raised his hand. Goku quickly retreated.

"No!"

"Good. Now, be quiet bakasaru! I need some rest!" stated Konzen.

"Mou…"

"Well, well, it seems everything is back to normal," said Kenren.

"Aah."

"Ch." Cursed Konzen and silent filled the room. Goku still stood where he was as he stared at Konzen who now was leaning against the wall on his bed.

"…………………………"

"…………………………"

"…………………………"

"Neh, how do you get to cure this fast?" Goku asked, sat next to Konzen.

"How should I know? I was asleep!"

"That's what we're going to finds out. Konzen's fast recovery made us wonder how," said Tenpou.

"Maybe someone prayed hard to GOD so that Konzen cured," Kenren teased Goku.

"Nani yo!" Goku blushed.

"Wahahahahaah! Saru's blushing! Wahahahahahaha!"

"Ero kappa! Stop calling me Saru!"

"Nani? What did you call me?"

"ERO KAPPA!!"

"SARU!!!"

"ERO KAPPA!!!"

"SARUU!!!!"

"URUSAII!!!!!!!!!!!"

---------------------------------

**EARTH**

"Is he asleep?" Hakkai asked Gojyo.

"Aah. Wish I could sleep like him, neh…"

"Hehe. It's been three days we camp outside," said Hakkai.

"(Snore……)"

"Kuso…even that bouzu asleep!"

"Haha, I guess we all are tired," said Hakkai.

"Ch!"

_**Dream World**_

"Are? Where am I?"

"Oi." Chibi Goku turned around and saw Sanzo.

"Konzen!" Chibi Goku embraced Sanzo. "Neh, where are we?"

"I don't know," replied Sanzo before he glanced around his surrounding where there was nothing, just plain white. Then the places started to shatter and new areas formed. Flowers and grasses grew under their foot, colourful butterflies flew around them, and they can see The Sun above them, shining through the clouds. "What the hell…"

"Ah! Konzen, look! Onii-chan!" Sanzo looked at where Chibi Goku pointed his finger to. There, under the big tree, sat two persons. One of them Sanzo could recognize. That person was HIS Son Goku. While beside him was……Konzen Douji. They walked towards them. "Konzen!!"

Konzen and Son Goku glanced at them and surprised. "Go-Goku?!"

"Konzen!" Chibi Goku embraced Konzen tightly. "Konzen, I miss you!!"

"I miss you too," stated Konzen (Sanzo winced) and kissed him on the lips.

"Hehehe. I miss that too!" Chirped Chibi Goku.

"Sanzo…" Son Goku appeared behind Konzen, blushing.

"Saru."

"Saru teru na!" exclaimed Son Goku and pouted.

"Whatever bakasaru," Sanzo glanced at Chibi Goku who now with Konzen under the tree, kissing. He frowned and cursed. Son Goku saw this then he sat down on the grass. He patted the space next to him.

"You can sit here, Sanzo," Goku smiled.

"Ch." Sanzo sat in next to Goku and took out the cigarette to inhale. There was long silent between them, they only can hear Chibi Goku's chuckled.

"Sanzo…"

"Nanda?"

"Err……do you miss me?" Goku asked. Sanzo inhaled the cigarette and blew the smoke from his mouth. Goku looked at Sanzo, his eyes full of emotions and there's hurt among them. "Sanzo…?"

"Why do you ask?" Now Sanzo looked at Goku and their eyes met for the first time since they were here.

"Nothing. I just want to know, that's all," said Goku, staring at his foot. "How are Hakkai and Gojyo?"

"Hakkai's fine while that ero kappa kept whining about how bored he was without you," replied Sanzo.

"Really? Gojyo missed me? Hehe, I never thought about that," Goku smiled.

"Ch. He's annoying."

"Didn't he pick a fight with…'me'?" Goku referred to Chibi Goku.

"No. He tried but Chibi saru ignored him," replied Sanzo. Another silent between them.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Is it true……"

"………?"

"That you allowed 'me' sit on your lap?" Goku stared at Sanzo. Sanzo stopped inhaling his cigarette and glanced at the sky.

"What if I am?" Goku frowned, bite his lower lip and hugged his knee.

"Just curious," said Goku, trying hard not to cry. "You never let me sit on your lap," said Goku.

"(Sigh………) he's not as annoying as you," replied Sanzo, straightforward. Now Goku definitely felt hurt and tears fell from the corner of his eyes. He quickly wiped it off and stood up, walked towards Konzen.

"Hmm? You want to leave?" Konzen glanced at Goku curiously.

"Yes! And I mean now!"

"Huh? Nani? Why? I want to be with Konzen more," Chibi Goku pleaded. Goku frowned and glanced at Konzen.

"Me or him?"

"What?" Konzen confused.

"You choose me or him?!" Goku asked.

"What are you talking about? Of course I choose him!" replied Konzen, still confused. Then Sanzo joined them.

"Oi saru, stop causing trouble to everyone," said Sanzo. Goku shook his head roughly and walked away from them. "Goku!" Sanzo followed behind. "Oi!"

"Stop following me, namaguza bouzu!" shouted Goku, glared at Sanzo before he dissolved and gone. Sanzo stunned and cursed after that.

"Bakasaru."

------------------------------------------------------------------

Nan: Um yeah…I'm such a meany author…

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nan**

**Xion (- -#)**

**Noex**

**My Warrior Nun**


	18. Happiest Day since arriving in Heaven

Disclaimers: Gensomaden Saiyuki isn't belongs to me.

ADD: Sorry for the errors.

---------------------------------

**Namassuki**

**Switched**

---------------------------------

**TENKAI**

"What was that for?" shouted Konzen right after he woke up. Tenpou and Kenren stunned and confused because Konzen and Goku woke up at the same time and after that they started to fight. Goku was crying and Konzen tried to throttle Goku. Tenpou and Kenren quickly pulled Konzen away from Goku. "KUSO!! I was having a good time WITH GOKU AND YOU---!!!"

"Well, I'M NOT HAVING A GOOD TIME!!" shouted Goku.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU HAVE A BAD TIME OR NOT!!"

"YEAH! YOU TWO NEVER CARE ABOUT ME!! THAT BOUZU HATED MEEEE!!!!!"

"What?" Konzen stopped struggling.

"(Sob……) Sanzo……he……he didn't like me……"

"Goku……" Tenpou comforted Goku.

"He said I'm annoying!!! HE SAID THAT RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY FACE!!!!!" shouted Goku and cried again, burying his face into Tenpou's cloak. "He hated me…Sanzo hate me…"

"…………………………"

"…………………………"

"…………………………" Konzen gulped in guilty, Tenpou tried to comfort Goku while Kenren cursed. "Kuso…" Konzen sat on his bed and buried his face onto his palms. _'Damn it…Goku…'_

---------------------------------

**EARTH**

"Say Hakkai……is it just me or……everyone are in bad mood?" Gojyo asked Hakkai as they arrived in inn. Sanzo and Chibi Goku were sitting on dinner table. Both of them were frowning terribly.

"I don't know, Gojyo. All I know is that right after they woke up, both of them started to frown," said Hakkai after he took Sanzo's card from the inn owner. They walked towards Sanzo and Chibi Goku and sat on the empty chairs. "Here Sanzo," Hakkai gave Sanzo his card.

"Hungry, Goku?" Gojyo asked Chibi Goku who sit next to him. In front of him is Sanzo and next to Sanzo is Hakkai. Then all of sudden Chibi Goku cried and hugged Gojyo. "Whoa! Whoa!"

"Goku, are you all right?" Hakkai worried.

"Konzen is meany! He hurt _'my' _feeling!!" cried Chibi Goku.

"What did you say to him, Sanzo?" Gojyo asked.

"Nothing. I didn't say anything to him!"

"Then why did he say you hurt his feeling?"

"He hurt Onii-chan's feeling!" Goku pointed to Sanzo. "Onii-chan cried because of Konzen! Whuaa!!!"

"You met Goku?" Hakkai asked.

"Aah. In that fucking dream world!"

"And you hurt Our Goku's feeling?" Sanzo silent. After a few minutes Chibi Goku finally stopped crying and ate the food they ordered. "So, what did you say to Goku?" Hakkai asked. Chibi Goku frowned cutely and sobbed.

"I said he was annoying," replied Sanzo, didn't want to waste more times.

"NANI? You said that to HIM??"

"Sanzo? You said that?" Hakkai didn't believe. Sanzo cursed and Chibi Goku cried again. "Ma, ma Goku, don't cry."

"Onii-chan treated him nice BUT HE'S MEAN TO ONII-CHAN!! WHUAAA!!!" Everyone in the restaurant in inn glanced at their table and was stunned with Goku's cried. "KONZEN MEANY!!!"

"URUSAI!!!" Sanzo stomped the table, startling everyone in the restaurant. Chibi Goku shocked as this was the first time he saw Sanzo's veins popped out of his head and his eyes darkened in anger. Like any chibi, he cried in fear.

"Sanzo!" Hakkai frowned at Sanzo before he carried Chibi Goku into their room. Gojyo glared at Sanzo and followed Hakkai to upstairs.

"Kuso……bakasaru…"

---------------------------------

**TENKAI**

"Konzen, I don't think he want to see you right now," Tenpou said with his hand at Konzen's chest when he was trying to enter Goku's room.

"I want to see him, Tenpou."

"Just give him more time, Konzen. Its night already," Kenren said, smirked.

"Now," Konzen commanded. Tenpou and Kenren exchanged look before Tenpou stepped aside and allowed Konzen to open Goku's door. The room was dark shined by the gleamed of moonlight. He closed the door behind him and walked towards Goku's bed where Goku now was lying with his face buried on his sacred pillow.

"Leave me alone, Ten-chan," murmured Goku without looking at Konzen.

"I'm not going to leave," said Konzen, startled Goku.

"Ko-Konzen!" Goku wiped off his tears off quickly and frowned as Konzen took a sit next to him. "W-why are you here?" Goku asked, stammered. Konzen knew he was trying hard not to cry.

"Sorry." Goku blinked. "I'm sorry……for yelling at you," said Konzen, blushed. Goku blinked and blinked until finally he blushed and bowed.

"It's not your fault. I didn't mean to separate you and… _'me'_," said Goku, hugging his sacred pillow.

"…………………………"

"…………………………"

"…………………………"

"…………………………"

"Damn I miss him……" Konzen sighed. Goku looked at Konzen and was jealous for Konzen had said those words many times before him and he wished that Sanzo would also say that. Hell, Konzen is Sanzo! Noticing Goku was staring at him, Konzen looked at Goku, "What?"

"No-nothing!" Goku shifted his eyes and blushed irritably. It seems that he had also wished that Konzen would kiss him after Chibi Goku told him about their normal routine everyday where Konzen always Chibi Goku before they went to sleep. Konzen twitched his eyebrow.

'_This saru…..he does look a lot like Goku……'_ thought Konzen as he instinctively grabbed Goku's chin and kissed him. Goku was shocked and stunned after Konzen broke the kiss. _'Hell, they both taste the same too,'_ thought Konzen. It was then that he realized he HAD kissed Goku and frowned. _'OH SHOOT!!! I KISSED HIM!!!'_ Konzen's mind screamed. Goku still stunned.

"What was that all about?' Goku finally spoke.

"What?"

"That…fast kiss."

"…………………………"

"…………………………"

"…………………………"

"…………………………" After like infinity for them, Konzen and Goku both leaned forwards each other quickly and pressed their lips against their partner.

---outside---

"Oh!! They're kissing!!" exclaimed Kenren as he peeked through the door hole.

"Really? Oh I knew they both love each other!" said Tenpou, smiling.

"Well, guess our job is done here!" Kenren grinned. "Let's go Tenpou! We got our time too!" Kenren teased _hentai_-ly.

"Aww Kenren…"

---inside---

After a few seconds kissing, they both broke the kiss and stared at each other in amazed, panting. _'I kiss Sanzo's past!!!' _Goku's mind screamed.

'_Damn, he taste good!' _thought Konzen.

'_I cannot believe this! We're kissing!!!'_

'_Kuso…I want to kiss him again…'_ Konzen kissed Goku again without warning, surprising Goku who soon responded to the kiss. That night, for the first time Goku felt happy in Heaven and Konzen got what he wanted since his Chibi Goku switched with Goku.

'_Damn…'_ cursed Konzen in mind.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Nan: Um…yeah…kinda weird…not really good in romance…

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nan**

**Xion (- -#)**

**Noex**

**My Warrior Nun**


	19. Found the Book

Disclaimers: Gensomaden Saiyuki isn't belongs to me.

WARNING: Yup, many mistake in grammars, English, yadda, yadda, yadda.

-------------------------------------

**Namassuki**

**Switched**

-------------------------------------

**EARTH**

"Kuso…I miss Goku…" murmured Sanzo instinctively, surprising everyone in the room including Chibi Goku. That was then Sanzo realized what he had said and clapped his mouth. _'What the hell?! What am I talking about?!'_ thought Sanzo, as he received a smirked, smiled and grinned from the three of his companions.

"Oh……finally our bouzu miss our Goku!" Gojyo teased.

"Ma, ma, although he said Goku was annoying but he still misses him. That's good to hear," Hakkai smiled.

"Is it true? You miss Onii-chan?" Chibi Goku climbed on his lap and waited for Sanzo's answer with those wide golden eyes stared at him.

"…………………………"

"Neh Konzen, are you?"

"…………………………"

"Konzen!"

"HELL YES I MISS HIM! Satisfy? You—don't you dare to laugh!!" Sanzo pointed his gun to grinning Gojyo.

"Sorry…but…hehehaw…I can't…huhuhuhu…hehehe…" Gojyo clutched his stomach, trying hard not to laugh loud. Hakkai chuckled softly while Chibi Goku grinned wide.

"Kuso……" Sanzo left his two companions laughing in the room quickly and walked downstairs to the nearby bar. Chibi Goku followed behind but as they were in front of the bar, Sanzo stopped and looked at Chibi Goku. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to be with Konzen," Goku grinned. Sanzo sighed in defeat and instead of going into the bar; he walked inside to the next door, A Book Shop. Goku glanced in awed at he checked the book shop full of books everywhere. "Sugoi na! Just like Ten-chan's library!" said Goku.

"Hakkai have a library?" Sanzo asked.

"Em! Konzen and I always help him cleaning up the place!" exclaimed Goku, genki.

"Damn you Hakkai for making me clean your place…" Sanzo cursed. He stood in front of Spell Section and Sanzo was curious. _'I wonder if Goku's book is here…'_ Sanzo took as he looked at awed Chibi Goku. "Goku," he called.

"Nani?"

"Do you remember the title of the book?" Sanzo asked. Goku blinked. "(Sigh…) the book you found in the rubbish bin," added Sanzo.

"Oh! That book! Um……I cannot remember the title…" Goku thought, closing his eyes. "Hmm……" Sanzo waited for a long time before he cursed and decided to look for the book by himself. The owner of the shop saw Sanzo and went to help him.

"What book are you looking for?" he asked.

"Is there any book which contain spell that can…switched people?" Sanzo asked, unsure. The owner looked at Sanzo with awed and smiled warily.

"There used to be one," said the owner.

"What? Where is it now?" Sanzo asked.

"I'm sorry. That book was found by some kids and they gave it to me. Then someone was interested in the book and I have sold it to him," said the owner, pitied. Sanzo cursed and looked at still-awed-Chibi Goku.

"Do you know where that person lives?" Sanzo asked.

"Oh, oh yes. He's famous around here as he knew everything about books. As a matter of fact, he's usually in the bar by now," said the owner. Sanzo's heart leaped in joy and quickly, he ran outside after dragging wanna-stay-Chibi Goku to the bar next door. Like before, he stopped and looked at frowning Chibi Goku.

"What?" Sanzo confused with Chibi Goku's frowned.

"I wanna stay in that book shop!" pouted Goku. Then Sanzo had an idea. He told the owner of the book to take care of Goku for a while while he went to the next bar to see the man. Kids aren't allowed in the bar actually. The owner agreed and entertained Goku with children's' books. After that Sanzo entered the bar and there were many old and young men having a drink there. Some of them were already drunk.

Sanzo sat on empty chair in front of the bar table and examined everyone's faces if there was any person who looks like Hakkai or nerd since this very famous person knew everything about books. There was no one with spectacle or looked nerd. Sanzo sighed in defeat. _'He's probably already gone home…' _thought Sanzo.

_My mother doesn't have a hat,_

_To wear it on my cat,_

_Oh Mighty God of hatred,_

_Give me a roll of bracelet!_

Sanzo looked at the person next to him and suddenly a shine of light blinded them and soon, the light faded and there, in front of that person, placed a beautiful golden bracelet. The customers in the bar clapped in drunk and cheered. Sanzo was stunned. He looked at the person who had a black long hair and an uncut one centimeter of black beard. _'It can't be…'_ Sanzo thought.

"Yes! I did it again! Man, that book was cool!" said the man.

"Very good Souchi! You did it again!" the bartender clapped his hands.

"Cheers!" Souchi drank the whole glass of beers and stomped it onto the table. Then he realized Sanzo was staring at him. "Hmm…? My, what a pretty bouzu," said Souchi, smirked hentaily. Before Souchi could touch Sanzo, Sanzo already pulled his gun out and pointed it right to Souchi's forehead. Souchi sweatdropped.

"Let me get straight to the point. Do you know any book which contain spell of switching people?" Sanzo asked. Souchi's eyes widened and smirked. _'He has it,'_ thought Sanzo.

"I have it."

'_Bingo.'_

"Why do you ask? Is it belongs to you?"

"No. But it belongs to my companion," said Sanzo.

"Ah…pity but it's already mine. Like they said, first one got first thing," said Souchi, smiling.

"Ch."

"KONZEN!!!" Chibi Goku kicked the door harshly, startling everyone. Chibi Goku then ran towards Sanzo and hugged him tightly.

"Goku?"

"I'm scared! I'm scared! It was dark!!!" wailed Chibi Goku causing everyone whose drunk groaned as their heads pained due to the wailed.

"Oh, I'm really sorry, but there was black out in my shop a while ago," said the owner of the book.

"It's dark…very dark…" Chibi Goku cried, wetting Sanzo's robe.

"Bakasaru," Sanzo rubbed Chibi Goku's hairs and looked at Souchi who was stunned seeing Goku since he came in. "Oi."

"Huh?"

"Stop staring at him," Sanzo threaten.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry! Hehehe. He looks cute that I couldn't help it to stare at him," Souchi grinned. "Say, you said you need the book, right?"

"I didn't say I need it but yes I-!"

"Good! Here's the book!" Souchi showed the book to Sanzo. Chibi Goku's eyes widened as he saw the book and jumped up and down in excited. Sanzo shocked because Souchi didn't agree to give him the book just now.

"Konzen! Konzen! This is the book!!" Chibi Goku shouted.

"Really?" Sanzo asked.

"Em! Yokatta! I finally can go home!!" Chibi Goku screamed in happy and it was then Sanzo felt weird.

-------------------------------------

"Ten-chan! Ken-ni-chan! Wake up!!"

"Huh? What?"

"We found the book," said Sanzo. Hakkai and Gojyo exchanged look then looked at Chibi Goku.

"That's…great…" Hakkai bowed.

"Nani? Ten-chan, why are you sad?" Chibi Goku asked.

"I'm going to miss you, Goku," Hakkai smiled weakly. Chibi Goku blinked then he smiled wide.

"It's okay!"

"Huh?"

"I'll meet you again!" exclaimed Chibi Goku and hugged Hakkai. Hakkai stunned then he smiled and hugged Chibi Goku back.

"Yes…that's right…"

"Come here, bakasaru!" Gojyo pulled Chibi Goku to hug. "Damn, I wished you could stay longer," said Gojyo.

"We'll meet again!" Chirped Chibi Goku and looked at Sanzo. Goku grinned and hugged Sanzo tightly. "Konzen…"

"Bakasaru," stated Sanzo before he leaned and kissed Chibi Goku's forehead. Hakkai and Gojyo stunned and shocked for this is the first time they saw Sanzo kissed someone. Sanzo opened the book and searched for the switched spell. _'Here is it. The reverse is behind…'_ Sanzo searched more and finally he found the spell. "Here saru. Read it," Sanzo handed over to Chibi Goku.

"Sankyu!" Goku looked at the spell and said it.

_Might God of the book,_

_Giving us a brain to pass, _

_Merry Fairy of the Book,_

_Please send me back to the past_

Suddenly the book Goku just read gave out a smoke which filled the room and all of sudden, Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo fell onto the floor, fainted.

-------------------------------------

**TENKAI**

Goku was happy for the first time in Heaven and went to have a visit with Homura. "Homura! Homura!" Goku called him as he picked up some flowers.

"Oh, Goku."

"Hehehe!"

"You look happy," said Homura then gave Goku the flowers he just picked up.

"Huh? Thanks!"

"So, are you going to tell me why you are so happy?"

"Oh yes! Heheheehe! Konzen finally be nice to me!" exclaimed Goku.

"Really? What happened anyway?" Homura asked. Goku blushed at this and smiled cutely.

"He kissed me," stated Goku softly.

"Really? That's good," said Homura.

"Hehehe. Oh! I need to go back! Bet he's looking for me!" said Goku before he gave Homura a peek and left him.

"Hmm……cute," said Homura.

-------------------------------------

"Konzen!" Goku opened the door and saw Konzen, Tenpou and Kenren were having a talk. He didn't want to know what they were talking about.

"Saru, you're back."

"I'm not saru!"

"Whatever."

"Mou!" Goku frowned but then he smiled and gave Konzen the flowers Homura just gave him.

"Aww…Goku's so cute!" Tenpou smiled.

"Yeah. And he only gives it to Konzen!" Kenren teased.

"Urusai!" Konzen whacked Kenren's head.

"Itei…"

"Who gave it to you?" Konzen asked.

"Huh? Oh, Homura gave it to me. I told him to pick some flowers for me to give them to you!" Goku replied, blushing.

"Homura sure know about flowers," said Tenpou.

"Ch." Konzen cursed. Suddenly something happened. A smoke filled the room. _'What the? This looks familiar…' _Konzen thought before he looked at Goku who slowly dissolve. "Goku!"

"Oh no! Goku!" Tenpou grabbed Goku's hand which soon also dissolves.

"What the hell?"

"Goku!!" Konzen reached for Goku's other hand.

"Konzen!" Half of Goku's body slowly dissolved, and then his face, yet Konzen could still hear his voice. "KONZEN!!!"

"GOOOKUUUU!!!!" It was then the three of them felt weird, lack of oxygen and soon three of them fainted. Konzen's eyes fluttered closed, murmured, "Go…ku…" and closed his eyes completely.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah! Final chapter is next!!

**Nan**

**Xion (- -#)**

**Noex**


	20. Forgotten

Disclaimers: Gensomaden Saiyuki isn't belongs to me.

-------------------------------------

**Namassuki**

**Switched**

-------------------------------------

_**TENKAI 500 years ago**_

"Hehehe. It seems that everything has returned to normal. I had deleted their memories about that saru and those concerned peoples," Kanzeon Bosatsu smirked. _'I'm going to miss that saru,'_ thought Kanzeon and smirked wider.

"Kanzeon Bosatsu-sama, have you deleted Homura Taichi's memory too?" Jiroushin asked since he knew sometimes Kanzeon Bosatsu always intentionally did something she wasn't supposed to. Kanzeon shrugged in surprised and smiled evilly.

"No…"

"NANI?!!"

…**: That's why Homura could remember why Goku acted weird 500 years ago:…**

-------------------------------------

"Konzen! Konzen! Konzen!"

"Nanda Goku?"

"Look! I found something!" said a genki Goku, showing the 'something' he found to Konzen. Konzen looked at the 'something' Goku found.

"Where did you find it?"

"At a rubbish bin."

"Goku… how many times do I have to tell you…DON'T EVER PICK RUBBISH FROM A RUBBISH BIN!!!!?" Konzen hit Goku.

"Iteii…"

"Throw it away."

"No."

"Throw it"

"No."

"Then you wont have dinner tonight," said Konzen causing Goku's eyes widen and teary. Konzen gulped and sighed. "Fine. Just…let Tenpou read it for you," said Konzen as he looked at the book and felt weird. As if he could tell that the book was dangerous.

"Okay!" Goku ran outside to meet Tenpou.

"Sighed……bakasaru," Konzen continued doing his work though he sometimes wasn't in the mood to do it this lately. He felt weird this lately as if he had lost something precious to him. _'Goku is my precious person…I never lose him…' _thought Konzen. _'And that book looks familiar…'_ thought Konzen again before he sighed. _'Idiot. I must be dreaming…'_

-------------------------------------

"Aww Tenpou, let it slide already. We have never experienced that before!" Kenren stated.

"B-but I have this feeling we've meet Goku's future."

"Tenpou, its because you kept reading books, EVERY TYPE of books that make you think like that. There's no way Goku switched with 500 years Goku's future!" stated Kenren.

"Hmm…perhaps you are right…" said Tenpou. Then they heard Goku's voice.

"Ten-chan! Ten-chan! I found this book! Look!" Goku showed the book titled SPELLBOUND. "Can you read it for me?!" Goku asked.

"Oh, sure, sure Goku," Ten-chan took the book and was interested with the title. When he looked inside, he was shocked the book was a comic instead of spellbound book. Tenpou smiled and sweatdropped. _'Maybe I am dreaming…'_ thought Tenpou and read the book for Goku. _'There's no way Goku and Goku's future can be switched.'_

-------------------------------------

_**EARTH after 500 years**_

"Harahetta na!"

"Urusai bakasaru. You have said it for an hour already," Gojyo put his feet on Goku's head.

"Itai yo, kono ero kappa!!"

"Nandato?! How dare you call me ero kappa, kono chibi bakasaru!!?"

"ERO KAPPA!!"

"BAKASARU!"

"ERO KAPPA! ERO KAPPA!"

"BAKASARU! BAKASARU!!"

"URUUUUSAAAAAIIII!!!!" Two loud thwacked can be heard.

"Ma, ma, calm down…"

"Ch. Noisy ero kappa and bakasaru!"

"Mou…that's hurt Sanzo!" whined Goku, rubbing his head as he looked at smiling Hakkai, boring Gojyo then to grumpy Sanzo. He felt weird, thought Goku. He felt as if something's missing. He didn't know what but he couldn't help it but to think he had lose something or someone's precious to him. _'Sanzo is precious to me,' _thought Goku. _'But I never lose him,"_ he added. Then he felt soft at his hand, he looked down and saw the pillow. _'This pillow…it made me feels peace…and remind me of someone…or someplace'_ thought Goku again.

"Oi saru, you bring that pillow along?" Gojyo looked at the pillow in disgust.

"It's mine," said Goku, hugging the pillow.

"You must be kidding me. First bouzu confessed to saru that he had fallen in love with him and then now this saru is in love with his pillow?!" stated Gojyo.

"Urusai na ero kappa!" Goku blushed when Gojyo mentioned about the confession. Last night Sanzo had confessed to him about how much he really love Goku and didn't want to lose him again. Goku, of course, his heart leaped in joys and kissed Sanzo lovely and both of them were releasing their loves and passions on Goku's bed. He was happy, yes, that's true but what had confused him last night was that Sanzo had told him that he didn't want to lose Goku _again_. Goku was confused. Had he ever left Sanzo? _'I haven't,'_ thought Goku. _'I never left Sanzo's side…'_

"Oi saru, maybe you should throw that pillow away."

"No! I love this pillow!" Goku tighten his gripped against the pillow.

"Aww man…I'm losing saru here!" Gojyo wailed.

"I'm not saru!! ERO KAPPA!"

"Nani? Kono bakasaru!!"

"ERO KAPPA!!"

"BAKASARU!!

"HENTAI ERO KAPPA!!!!!"

"CHIBI BAKASARU!!!!"

"GOKIBURI KAAPPAA!!!"

"BAAKKAASAARRUU!!!!!!!"

"URRRRUUUSSSAAAIII!!!!!!!!!!!"

-------------------------------------

"Wahahahahaha! I cannot believe my dear nephew kissed that chibi saru!"

"Kanzeon Bosatsu-sama…" Jiroushin sweatdropped. Kanzeon continued to laugh until suddenly she stopped and smirked evilly. Jiroushin decided to ignore the smirk and asked, "Kanzeon Bosatsu-sama, have you erase Homura Taichi's memories too?"

"Huh? Oh…" Kanzeon stunned.

"Oh I don't like that look…You haven't erase Homura's memories about the switched! 500 years ago, you also forgot to delete his memories!"

"Huh? Oh! Yes, I did erase his memories about the switched," said Kanzeon and smiled evilly.

"Really? That's good then. Since you have erased everyone's memories about the switched, I guess everything will be back to normal, huh?" said Jiroushin.

"Oh no, this is just the beginning," said Kanzeon.

"Huh?"

"I forgot to erase one person," said Kanzeon.

"Nani?! Who?"

"I won't tell you," said Kanzeon and smirked. Jiroushin slapped his forehead and for the first time in Kanzeon's life, she heard Jiroushin cursed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah! Finish! Finally finish!! Yeah!! I LOVE ALL OF YOU WHO READ THIS STORY AND REVIEWED THEM!! I LOVE YOU!! KISSES!!!

**Nan**

**Xion (- -#)**

**Noex**


End file.
